Son of Strife
by Hellsreaper1
Summary: A child, born of a goddess and horseman. Two powerful entities and an even stronger child. He is Daniel Rider, Son of Strife. Probable romance if people give me suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, this is my first story! Anyway I don't own Darksiders or Percy Jackson, only my Oc Daniel**

**Daniel: Hello There**

**Anyways, Review!**

In one of the bright cities of New York, were two figures fighting on top of a roof. One was in full grey armor and a bright, red scarf. He stood at 6'8 and both his iris and pupils were bright shade of yellow. His hair was a spiky midnight black. He wielded two revolvers in each hand: **Mercy and Redemption**.

In front of him was a 12-year-old boy, who stood at 5'5. He wore a black beater and green military pants. He wore a gold medallion around his neck and had black army boots. The boy had long red hair with dyed black tips, put in a ponytail, and the same shade of eyes like the man in front of him. In his hand was a Taurus Judge, called **Pride. **

These two were Strife and Daniel, father and son, horseman and trainee of the apocalypse. "Okay, I think that's enough training today, eh Dan," commented his father, seeing as his son was already on his knees gasping. Daniel nodded, "Yea, besides I have school tomorrow. We're going on a field trip…" As he finished his sentence he collapsed and was knocked out. Strife chuckled.

"Guess this is what 7 hours of non stop training does to a boy."

He threw his son on top of his shoulder, and activated a green portal back to their home.

**At the Hideout…  
**

In the living room sat War, Fury, and Death, the remaining of the horseman. War was reading, while Fury was sparring with their brother Death. All of a sudden a familiar green portal appeared in the middle of the room. Death, Fury, and War watched as there fourth brother came out, carrying his son.

"Worked him to the bone did ya?" joked War as he watched Strife place his son on the couch. Strife snorted. "Got to prep him in case he fights any of those demons," replied the white rider.

"And angels too," commented Fury as she placed a blanket over her nephew. "But still, 7 hours?" questioned Fury as she glared at her brother. Strife shrugged and replied, "He asked for it. Who am I to deny him that?"

Fury sighed as her left eye twitched. "Did you give him _any _breaks?" asked the black rider, putting a lot of stress on _any_. "Didn't ask for one," replied Strife. Then, out of nowhere a whip nearly hits him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" shouted a confused rider. "Don't yell!" hissed Fury, pointing at the sleeping kid, "And why in the Creator's name did you not give him any!" Strife gulped at his sister's intense glare.

"I suggested it, but he said no!" whispered a frightened Strife. "_THAT'S _your excuse," said the angry female horseman. At this, Strife started to sweat bullets. Fury continued to glare at Strife till she left. After a few seconds, Death and War chuckled at their brother's misfortune. The white rider glared at them, but decided it was useless, as he got no response from them. Then he left to his room to rest for the day.

**Time Skip**

It was the day of the field trip as Daniel sat next to his two friends, Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood.

Percy Jackson was a kid shorter than him by an inch or two. He had dark black hair and bright sea green eyes. He wore a bright orange shirt, jeans and blue sneakers. Then there was Grover. He had Caucasian skin and weirdly… a goatee. Daniel always stared at that thing, always wondering how he had one. Grover was also a cripple. Yet that didn't stop him on enchilada day. Still, it was because of that Grover was always bullied. Luckily, Daniel was always there to ward them off. One time, one of the football jocks pushed Grover around. The next day, he was hanging off a pole only in his underwear. No one had evidence if it was Daniel, yet everyone knew it was him somehow.

Grover to Daniel is known to be a type of coward. Don't get him wrong, he finds Grover as one of his best friends, but he always seems to be afraid of something. Like right now he seems to be freaking out a lot.

As of now though, Grover was being hit with piece of what seems to be a peanut butter and ketchup sandwich. And the culprit of course was Nancy Bobofit, the kleptomaniac. She had curly red hair, horrible crooked teeth and blotchy red freckles.

"I'm going to kill her," seethed Percy.

"It's fine Percy, besides I like peanut butter," said Grover as he was hit by another flying piece of the sandwich. Percy turned around and was about to yell at her until Grover stopped him. "Stop, you're already on probation," warned Grover. Finally Daniel turned around and gave the annoying girl a death glare. She 'eeped' and stopped. "Thanks Daniel," said Grover as he sent a grateful look to him. Daniel just chuckled as they followed Mr. Brunner through the museum.

Mr. Brunner was a Latin teacher and was leading this trip. He was a middle-aged man in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee for some odd reason. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding class through the huge galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of antique, black-and-orange pottery. As Mr. Brunner kept explaining the history of all the things around them, Daniel noticed as Miss. Dodds, the substitute pre-algebra teacher, glared at Percy. He also noticed a type of energy coming off of her, a demonic one. 'I need to keep an eye on her…' thought the Horseman son. Miss Dodds was a wrinkly old woman, who wore a black vest and had this horrible screechy voice. And he means SCREECHY. When she first came, she immediately loved Nancy but seemed to despise Percy.

Anyways, besides the usual glare from her, Mr. Brunner stopped at a 13 ft. stele, which also showed a carving of a girl their age. Mr. Brunner began to explain what the carvings on the sides meant and actually managed to interest both Daniel and Percy, but yet everyone else around them was talking and having their own conversations. However when Nancy Bobofit snickered about 'the statues being naked', Percy blew up and shouted at the rude girl. Of course this caught everyone's attention as well as Mr. Brunner's.

"Is there something you would like to say, Mr. Jackson?" asked Mr. Brunner clapping his hands together. "No sir" Percy mumbled while the other began to snicker at him but quickly shut up when Daniel gave them his uncle's 'Death Glare'. "Well then perhaps you can tell me what is happening in the picture," he said motioning over to a picture on the stele that showed a man sitting on a throne with child in his hands and his mouth wide open.

"Um" Percy said starting off before getting a bit of confidence once he recognized the pictures.

"That's Kronos eating his kids."

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said unsatisfied.

"And he did this because…?"

"Well…" Daniel heard Percy say as he tried to remember everything they learned. "Kronos was the king god and..."-

"God?" Mr. Brunner questioned, frowning, before Percy quickly corrected himself.

"Titan" he said quickly. "He didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. Then when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"

"Eeew!" said all the girls behind them causing most of the guys there to roll their eyes.

"Then there was big fight and the gods won," Percy continued and finished the answer getting a nod of approval from Mr. Brunner.

"That's correct!" he exclaimed. "Then the world became ruled by the Twelve Olympians gods, with the most powerful being the three brothers Zeus, Poseidon and Hades," he said pointing towards three small figures.

"But, ever since their victory over their father those three have been at each others neck."

"On most occasions the gods came down to earth and, oh, how do you say-" he explained before Daniel interrupted him.

"Hooked up because they couldn't keep it in their pants" he said getting a round of laughter from everyone even Mrs. Dodd's and Mr. Brunner.

"That's quite right Mr. Rider," chuckled Mr. Brunner, trying to calm his laughter. "Now can you tell me the term you use for their children?"

"Uh… Demigods, right? Half man and half god," replied Daniel who racked his brain for the answer. 'Well I would be considered a demigod cause of my dad…' thought Daniel. "You are correct, Mr. Rider," praised Mr. Brunner with a smile. "Can you perhaps name me some demi god heroes?"

"Um Hercules and Perseus was ones right? They were both sons of Zeus," he said getting a nod of approval from Mr. Brunner.

"Plus there was Theseus who was a son of Poseidon."

"That's correct, very good Mr. Rider. Good to see you were paying attention in class."

However they heard snickers coming from the class behind them and Nancy Bobofit saying "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids or name a demi god."

"And why Mr. Rider," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Mrs. Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted~" said Grover. "Shut it!" snapped the freckled girl.

Daniel racked his brain for an answer, but sadly he had none. "I apologize sir, I do not know," sighed Daniel. "Mr. Jackson how about you?" he asked but he got the same answer from Percy.

"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit to both Mr. Jackson and Mr. Rider. On that note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodd's, would you lead us back outside?"

Said teacher nodded as the group ushered outside and began to walk back down the hallway. The group passed the other artifacts and Daniel looked around at any that he missed. He quickly noticed Percy was not next to him but quickly saw him talking to Mr. Brunner. Daniel shrugged it off and continued to walk.

As he continued to walk past the statues, he saw one that caught his eyes. It was of a woman wrapped in a veil, her hair was also wavy and long. She also had a hearth in her hand. To him, she was a beautiful woman.

"Hestia, Goddess of hearth." Said Daniel as he read the plaque. Thank God his aunt taught him how to read, even with his dyslexia.

'Dad would love her if she existed,' Daniel snickered.

Then is stomach gave a horrible growl. 'Shit, I knew eating uncle Death's burger was a bad idea!'

He quickly ran over to the bathroom, clenching his stomach in pain.

**Somewhere else…**

Deep in a very large and lush forest was Death and Strife sparring. There were trees riddled with bullet holes and covered in slash marks. In the middle of the clearing was Death and Strife resting on a gigantic rock.

"…So when are you going to tell him?" asked Death as he lied on the rock.

"Tell him what?" questioned Strife as he stood on the peak of the rock.

"About his mother," Death clarified. Strife chuckled and said, "Don't worry, she seems to have a plan for it." Death nodded and stayed silent for a few minutes. Then he asked, "Does she know who you are?" "Yep."

**Back with Daniel…**

Daniel sighed in relief as he left the bathroom. "Next time, no Death sandwich," he muttered. All of a sudden, he felt the demonic energy rise in the museum, Mrs. Dodd's demonic energy. "Shit!" he yelled as he quickly ran to the spot.

What he saw next, made him widen his eyes.

He saw a demon bat; whom he guessed was Mrs. Dodd. But that wasn't what surprised him. It was that Percy was holding a fucking sword. "And he said he hated violence," chuckled Daniel.

Still it looked like he was about to lose, so Daniel pulled out his gun from his backpack and aimed at the head. "Hey freak!" shouted Daniel. Mrs. Dodds turned around, only for a bullet to enter her cranium. The thing screamed in pain and vanished in a gold dust whirlwind.

Percy stared at the spot where Mrs. Dodds just died, then directed his gaze to his friend, who was putting the shotgun away.

All he could say was, "How did you hide a gun in your bag?" Before Daniel could replied, Nancy came in and said, "Where have you idiots been? Mrs. Kerr is about to take us back in the museum?" she said sneering.

"W-Who the hell is Mrs. Kerr?" Percy stuttered but all he got was Nancy rolling her eyes and walking away muttering idiots. Both boys even noticed her previously wet clothes had now somehow dried themselves.

While Percy was about to freak out, Daniel was suspicious. 'What the hell is happening?' Confused they then walked over to Grover and he gave them the same answer but he was stuttering slightly so they knew he was lying. So instead they turned their attention to Mr. Brunner

He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson," he said.

"Uh okay" Percy muttered looking at Daniel before handing it over and Mr. Brunner putting them into his front pocket.

"Sir," Percy said, "where's Mrs. Dodd's?"

He stared at the two boys blankly. "Who?"

"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodd's the pre-algebra teacher," Daniel said looking Mr. Brunner square in the eyes. Daniel saw a tiny show of deception but it quickly went away. Mr. Brunner let a frown appear on his face and sat forward, looking slightly concerned.

"Percy, Daniel there is no Mrs. Dodd's on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodd's at Yancy Academy. Are you both feeling all right?"

"Say what" Percy said not quite believing what he just heard. On the other hand, Daniel became more suspicious.

"You boys may have just got Mrs. Kerr's name mixed up with someone else, perhaps an old teacher from a previous school. Don't worry about it boys" Mr. Brunner said before wheeling off. "Come it's time to get back into the museum."

As he wheeled away both Percy and Daniel stood there one with a dumbstruck look on his face and the other with hois eyes narrowing with only one thing coming to mind with everything that just happened.

"What the hell?"

**Review please! Also no flames. And yea I know, no fight scene, YET.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there everyone! Here's a new installment to the story Son of Strife! Daniel take it ****away!**

**Daniel: *Sigh* Hellsreaper1 does not own Darksiders or Percy Jackson. Only... me**

**... That sounded weird...**

**Anyways to the story!**

It was weeks after the incident with Mrs. Dodd's turning into some demon bat and still everyone had denied the existence of Mrs. Dodd's.

When Percy was about to go to every student, asking if they knew a Mrs. Dodds, Daniel stopped him to make sure he didn't look stupid…. or insane.

Whichever.

After that incident, Percy kept bugging for answers as to why he had a gun or how did he hide it in his bag (which was pretty small). Finally, Daniel relented and told him almost everything. Like how he was used to hunting demonic creatures and such.

At first, Percy was skeptical, thinking he had gone insane… bastard. So he showed him something he kept with him, the head of a Duskwing. The very first kill he had.

Luckily it didn't dissipate like it would usually do. When he showed Percy that, he first puked, after puking he believed his story.

Still, Percy believed him to be some type of anti-hero. Saving lives while killing the bad guys he once said.

Anyways, right now the two were in Percy and Grover's dorm room trying their best to study for the upcoming Latin exam. Grover had gone for a walk so Daniel instead grabbed **Pride **and started to clean it. Percy meanwhile was learning and revising for Latin. "Ahhh this is impossible," Percy groaned as he threw his Guide to Greek Mythology textbook against the wall. "I'm reading and reading buts its just not sticking."

"Keep trying Percy. You'll get it. I mean we have dyslexia; its always going to be harder for us then it would be for others."

"Yea well, you had your aunt that basically taught you to read even with dyslexia."

Daniel snorted and continued to clean his gun.

Percy rolled his eyes before picking up his textbook off the ground.

"How am I supposed to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon? It's exactly the same."

"Actually one has an **A** in it and the other has an **I** in it. An easier way to remember was that one Chiron trained heroes and Charon is the gate keeper of the underworld," Daniel said looking up from his gun.

Percy stared at him before saying, "Are you always this wordy?"

Daniel's eye twitched.

"No I am not. Anyways, Why don't you ask Mr. Brunner for help? I'm sure he is still in his office and since you are one of his favorite students, I'm sure he will give you a few tips."

Percy thought about it for a second before saying, "Yea I think your right. So lets go,"

So Daniel and Percy climbed the stairs of Yancy Academy to their Latin teacher's office Mr. Brunner.

As the two walked along the corridors where all the teachers' offices were located, they saw all of them were dim and dark except for one.

When they got closer they saw Mr. Brunner's office still had its light on and Daniel sensed some type of energy inside. Percy was about to walk in when the two over heard two voices.

One was easily recognizable as Mr. Brunner's but surprising the two was that the other voice belonged to Grover.

Both the boys leaned in to hear what was going on and what they heard surprised them.

"... worried about Percy and Daniel, sir" they heard Grover say surprising them both. Usually it was the other way round.

"... alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too—"

"We would only make matters worse by rushing them," Mr. Brunner said. "We need Percy to mature more and Daniel is very mysterious. There is something about him that is different from the rest."

This made Daniel's eye narrow. "Kindly one? The demon? Also do they know what I am?"

"But they may not have time. The summer solstice dead line—"

"Will have to be resolved without Percy, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can. We'll also keep Daniel out of this too."

"Sir, they saw her..."

"Their imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince them both of that."

'Mist? What Mist?' a suspicious Daniel thought.

"But they have been asking question. I don't know how much longer I can lie to them," Responded a nervous Grover.

"You have to Grover. I know it's difficult and they have both become your friends during your time here but it will be safer."

"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."

"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy and Daniel alive until next fall—"

_'THUD!'_

Mr. Brunner stopped talking when Percy accidently let his textbook slip from his hands causing a loud thud to echo through the hallway. He was paying such close attention to the conversation that he did not realize it was beginning to slip from his grasp.

"Fuck," muttered Daniel. He quickly grabbed Percy and ran to the dorm room. Also brining them into the shadow realm just incase.

Back in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."

"Mine too," Grover said. "But I could have sworn..."

"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."

"Don't remind me."

The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office and the two left but as the two walked a strange clopping sound echoed.

When Percy and Daniel arrived back at the dorm, Percy asked, "What was that!?" "I brought us to the shadow realm to make sure we weren't seen. Now hush up! I hear Grover."

When Grover entered the room he saw Percy studying for the exams and Daniel listening to his iPod. "Hey guys" Grover said walking in and heading over to his bed as he put his crutches down to the floor beside the bed.

"Hello Grover."

"Hey there G-man."

"Are you always this polite Daniel?" asked Grover. "It was ingrained into me by my aunt." "Oh."

As Percy and Grover had a conversation about enchiladas (How did that happen anyways?), Daniel glanced at Grover suspiciously. He didn't understand why he was talking to Mr. Brunner about him and Percy. It was as if the two were collaborating about something that involved both of them but neither he nor Percy knew anything about it. Were they in some kind of danger?

Is Mr. Brunner planning something? Is he dangerous? He knew now he might have to keep a watchful eye on those two.

The next afternoon, both Daniel and Percy were leaving the three-hour Latin exam. FUCKING. THREE. HOURS. The test itself had been far more difficult than they thought (Well for Percy mainly). For Percy, the words on the paper just kept swimming around for him, getting more and more jumbled. And for Daniel, it was boring. Daniel did a lot better than Percy as always.

When Mr. Brunner called them up though, Both were slightly worried Mr. Brunner may have found out they were there last night listening to the conversation but they sighed in relief when he just wanted to give them the results of their exams.

"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best."

"Okay, sir" Percy mumbled.

"I mean..." Mr. Brunner said wheeling his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."

"Right," he said, trembling.

"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be—"

"Thanks," Percy blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me." Percy then picked up his backpack and walked out.

"Perhaps I was a little too hard on him," Mr. Brunner said aloud.

"Do not worry about it Mr. Brunner. I know you wanted the best for him," Daniel said with a slight smile.

"Well how about you Mr. Rider. Will you be staying?"

"Nah, I'll just go where Percy goes. It'll be a little boring if he wasn't here."

Mr. Brunner smiled at him, "Its good to know he has a friend like you."

Daniel waved Mr. Brunner goodbye before he returned to grading papers.

**Later… **

Daniel sat on the bus with Percy and Grover as it made its way to the bus terminal with many other kids form their school on board.

Daniel was going to stay a few days with Percy until he returned back to his father and relatives.

Surprisingly Grover was heading towards New York as well and was even on the same bus as them. While Percy thought nothing of it and thought it was nothing more than a coincidence, Daniel was suspicious of the bearded boy.

During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. Like he was expecting something to pop out and devour him.

"So" Percy said suddenly. "Looking for kindly ones?"

Daniel almost smacked his face at the stupidity of the question.

Grover nearly jumped out of his seat and had a look that made him look like he was having a heart attack. "Wha—what do you mean?"

"We overheard what your conversation with Mr. Brunner," said Daniel, Percy nodding. Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"

"Not much. What's this solstice deadline?" questioned Daniel.

"It was nothing. I was just telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you two were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodd's, and…"

"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar," Percy pointed out, "Whenever you lie your ears go bright pink, just like they are now."

From his shirt pocket, Grover fished out a grubby business card. "Just take these, okay? In case you need me this summer."

The card was in fancy script, which was murder on Daniel and Percy's dyslexic eyes, but they finally made out something like:

_**Grover Underwood**_

_**Keeper**_

_**Half-Blood Hill**_

_**Long Island, New York**_

_**(800) 009-0009**_

"You work?" asked Daniel with a raised eyebrow.

"Grover," Percy said, "What exactly are you trying to protect us from?"

However before Grover could answer there was a huge grinding noise under them. Black smoke began to pour out from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell ('It smelt like Uncle Death's horse,' Daniel thought.).

"Everyone out," the bus driver called out causing everyone to groan as he pulled over to the side of the road.

"What a pain," Percy said as the trio stepped out on to the road. Daniel looked around to see they were on a country road.

What caught both Percy and Daniel's attention was the fruit stand across of them, more specifically the three women there.

All three women looked very ancient in their eyes, pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, and bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.

However Daniel could sense a strange energy they were emitting. He also could swear they were looking right at Percy.

"Nonononono," Grover muttered under his breath as a look of terror appeared on his face.

"Tell me they're not looking at you Percy. They are, aren't they?"

"Yeah. Weird, huh?" Percy said in a disbelieving tone. "You think those socks would fit me?"

"I think those are for Big Foot," Daniel commented getting a chuckle from Percy.

"This isn't the time to joke. Come on let's get back on the bus" Grover said grabbing both boys' arms.

"Hey!" they both said before an audible snip could be heard. They looked over to see a giant pair of scissors cut the yarn that one of the elderly women were carrying.

"No no no," Grover kept muttering before they heard the bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.

The passengers cheered.

"Darn right!" exclaimed the driver.

"Everybody back on board," said the bus driver.

"Come on let's get back on the bus" Grover encourage dragging the two boys with him.

When Daniel and Percy looked back to where the elderly ladies were sitting they were surprised to see that the three old ladies had completely disappeared leaving no trace that they were even there.

"What the hell?" Percy thought in shock. "I saw them there. I know I did."

"Something is not right here. Whoever they were they had Grover frightened. By that guess they must be more dangerous then they let on."

The rest of the trip was silent, except for the mutters of, ' I can't fail this again' and 'Thalia'.

'Thalia… Where have I heard that name before?' Daniel tried to remember but nothing came up.

After an hour they finally arrived at the bus terminal. "I'm just going to the bathroom. You guys wait here," Grover said before he hopped off towards the bathroom. Once he was gone Percy gripped Daniel's arm.

"We have to go. I have to get home and see my mom and Grover is freaking me out," Percy said.

"We can't do that to Grover. He is seriously worried" Daniel said trying to persuade Percy to reconsider.

"Look I know it's not right but I have to see my mom. All this weird stuff that has gone on with Mrs. Dodd's and then those weird old ladies, I just want to go home."

Percy then went to the side of the street walk and waved his arm. As soon as he did a taxi pulled up.

"Damn it" Daniel thought. He looked around to see if anyone was looking at them but thankfully most were inside the bus terminal or were leaving so no one was paying any attention to him.

He quickly used one of his abilities he had and made a dog out of his shadow. "Stay close to Grover. If he gets attacked transform into a Minion, alright?" The dog nodded and Daniel left with Percy in the taxi.

**Jackson Apartment **

After a few minutes they finally arrived at the apartment complex. Daniel also noticed that Percy felt guilty of leaving Grover and hell he was too.

Anyway, Daniel had been here only a few time before, sometimes even during Christmas where he spent the Christmas with Percy, Sally and unfortunately Gabe.

It's not like he spends it with his family too, it's just that he wants to make sure Percy doesn't fell lonely with _Gabe_ here.

But nonetheless Sally was very welcoming towards Daniel. And whenever she wrote to Percy she would ask how Daniel was and if he was feeling all right.

The duo walked inside the apartment complex and made their way up the stairs lugging their bags behind them. Once they got to their floor they went to the front door and Percy's opened it with his key. They were treated to pretty stomach churning sight.

There was Gabe who looked like he had put on a ton of weight with his thin receding hair and bulging belly busting out of his greasy, dirty shirt. "He looks like a fat walrus, but more ugly," Daniel whispered to Percy and Percy trying to keep it in.

Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television was blaring with ESPN yet no one was actually watching it since Gabe and his buddies were more focuses with playing their card game. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet; the place looked like it had not been cleaned in ages. 'Poor Mrs. Jackson,' Daniel thought, disgusted of this man and his behavior.

When they entered the living room Gabe looked up from the cards in his hands and scowled slightly.

"So your back and that snotty friend with you too."

"Nice to see you too, asshole," Daniel said. "Shut it you annoying brat."

"Whatever," Daniel replied, rolling his eyes. Gabe stood up, eyes burning in rage.

"Is my mom here?" Percy asked trying to quickly defuse the situation. He knew Daniel could kick Gabe all the way to San Francisco, heck; he could kill him with a swish of his hand. He didn't want to upset his mother though. Gabe's friends were giving Naruto the evil eye; they obviously didn't like him after that one incident.

"She still working" Gabe said sitting back down at his seat. "You got any cash"

"He just got home and you're asking him for cash."

"I wasn't talking to you freaky hair. You got any cash?" Gabe said again towards Percy.

"No I don't have any" Percy said but Gabe didn't look like he believed him.

"You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. "You probably paid with a twenty. You got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof; he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"

"Come on, Gabe," he said. "The kid just got here."

"Am I right?" Gabe repeated.

Eddie grumbled and reluctantly agreed.

Daniel glared at the walrus, his eyes flickering to his ungodly yellow eyes, before he closed his eyes and took a deep and calming breath.

"Fine," Percy said. He dug a wad of dollars out of his pocket and threw the money on the table and it fluttered towards Gabe. "I hope you lose."

The two boys then turned their backs to the table and headed towards Percy's room.

They heard Gabe tell him not to act so snooty and call him brain boy, obviously taking a jab at the two for both being dyslexic and having ADHD. They could also hear Gabe's friends pass wind and small chuckled to be heard. 'Disgusting creatures, I would murder them where they sit,' Daniel thought darkly.

When they got to Percy's room it had magazines and stale beer littered around as they put the bags down.

"I didn't think it was possible but he became a bigger of a bastard."

"Tell me about it" Percy said sitting at the edge of the bed. "My mom deserves so much better."

"I agree," Daniel said nodding. Sally was such a kind woman. How'd she end up with that walrus?

"Percy are you here?" Sally Jacksons voice rang out before she appeared in the doorway of the room.

"Percy" she said before he enveloped him in a big hug. "You have grown so much since I last saw you." "And it's a pleasure to see you too Daniel," she said hugging him. He returned it. "It is great to see you to Mrs. Jackson," Daniel greeted.

"Well come and sit down and tell me how everything went."

So the two did but they purposely left out the Mrs. Dodd's turning into a demon and the weird old ladies mainly because they doubted she would have believed them.

"Did something scare you?" Sally asked looking at the chocked up Percy.

"No, Mom" Percy said continuing to lie and not wanting to make his mom worried.

"Well alright then" she said still looking worried.

"I have a surprise for you," she said looking at Percy. "We're going to the beach."

Percy's eyes widen. "Montauk?"

"Three days, same cabin" she said.

"When do we leave?"

"Right when I get changed. Daniel will you be joining us?"

"I would appreciate it Mrs. Jackson, also I can pay for myself." "Are you sure?" asked a worried Mrs. Jackson. "I'm sure."

Sally smiled, "Such a gentleman."

It was then that Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled, "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?"

Percy growled at Gabe while Daniel gave him a cold stare. "Get it yourself," Daniel said, trying not to swear in front of Sally.

"Shut it punk. I work too hard and I don't need some stray coming here telling me what to do."

"If you call sitting on your ass all day then yeah what hard work that is." Yeah he failed.

"I was on my way, honey," Sally told Gabe trying to diffuse the situation. "We were just talking about the trip."

Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"

"We were but don't worry about your dip. I'll make a seven-layer dup just for you. That should last you all the weekend. That way you won't even need me to be here."

Gabe's eyes softened slightly.

"This better be coming out of your clothes budget"

"It is, don't worry."

"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back."

"We'll be very careful."

"Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip ... And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game."

That did it.

Mrs. Jackson why don't you and Percy go prepare your things. I would like to talk to Gabe about something in private."

Both Jacksons looked hesitant, especially Sally. She knew Gabe would get physical if pushed the wrong way. Daniel just gave a smile that he would be fine.

"Come on mom, Naruto will be fine" he said giving her a reassuring smile before the two made their way out of the room.

"You got something to say, punk," Gabe asked walking right up to Daniel.

All of a sudden a punch landed itself in Gabe's stomach, almost making him puke.

"You little-"

"Quiet, asshole," Daniel said giving off a deadly aura that was par to his father. "Mrs. Jackson deserves better than you fat ass. So shut up and stop bitching to her for everything. You better start respecting her and Percy. And if I hear one more rude comment out of the shit hole you call mouth, I will put crap down it and stitch it. Then your mouth will be a literal shit hole."

Daniel left the room, with a blubbering Gabe with a wet spot at his crotch.

For the next hour Daniel waited in the living room as Sally got her stuff ready while Percy caught up with his mom in private. Gabe walked back in ten minutes later with a new pair of pants and was a lot quieter then before. He just sat down at the poker table and got on with the game hardly saying a word and not daring to take a look at Daniel. Gabe's self esteem had obviously taken a blow since he got threatened by a fourteen year old.

It was a little while later that Daniel and Percy were loading up the car with Sally getting behind the drivers wheel. Gabe had not bothered to come out and see his car off much to Sally and Percy's surprise.

To this Daniel chuckled.

"What happened?" asked a worried Sally. "We had a man to man talk," Daniel said.

Sally still looked worried and Percy gave him a huge grin.

Daniel nodded and went to listen to his iPod.

The car drove off and the trio were headed to Montauk.

**Dont't forget to review! Review a lot just so I know if I need to continue this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! This is another installment of Son of Strife! Anyways I do not own Darksiders or Darksiders. Only Daniel. **

**Anyways thanks guys for the reviews, ideas and favs. for this story! Also people give me any suggestions if you want a pairing with my OC!**

**And always... REVIEW!**

After hours of riding in the car and Daniel sleeping while listening to his iPod, they finally arrived at Montauk. There was an old but cozy looking cabin that was located near the ocean.

The beach itself looked beautiful, which was rare considering the other beaches he seen (damn pollution). The white sand and clean blue ocean that sparkled as the sun hit it made Daniel fall in love with the place. He could now understand why Percy and Sally loved the place so much.

"Okay boys why don't you unpack the car while I go pay and let the owners know that we have arrived," Sally told the boys. "Ok Mrs. Jackson, also here," Daniel said handing Sally the money he owed her.

"Thank you Daniel, also call me Sally," Mrs. Jackson said before heading off. The two boys got out the car and began unloading and taking everything into the cabin.

As they went in the cabin, Daniel started to investigate the place.

It was pretty basic place with a couple of cupboards, a small kitchen, a bathroom and a couple of beds. Thankfully there was a bunk bed and a double bed so they would not have to worry about anyone sharing or sleeping on the floor.

"It's not much" Percy setting his bag down and looking around the cabin. "But I have loved coming here ever since I was little."

"I can see why, my friend," Daniel stated as he looked around, "It's very cozy." "Yea, but for mom, there's a more special reason," Percy said.

"Oh, and what's that?"

"My mom fell in love with dad here."

Daniel adopted a surprised look on his face. "You never talk about your father much."

"I never met him. Not that I can remember meeting him anyway. Maybe the barest trace of a smile but that it. From what my mom told me he was a very rich and powerful but he was very sweet. Apparently I have his eyes and his hair. They spent their time here on the beach but when my mom found out she was carrying me he had to leave on business. He went over sea and never came back."

"What happened to him," asked Daniel.

"She said he was lost at sea. Not dead. Just lost at sea. She doesn't like to talk about him much. It makes her sad."

Daniel watched at the incoming figure of Sally and couldn't help but feel a little bit of sadness for her. She was a good woman who unfortunately had a lot of bad things happen to her in her life.

Looking at her now on this beach she looked happy. Like the years had been taken off of her and made her younger.

'I guess places that make you happy just have that effect on you.,' he thought.

When Sally got back the trio quickly unpacked and made their way outside so they could enjoy the cool air. Since it was summer the sand was warm when stepped on but the moment they dipped their feet in the water it was as cold as ice.

After swimming, they played a little game of baseball. They took turns batting, pitching, and playing on the field. What surprised Daniel though, was that Percy was great at it. 'Wonder why he didn't do any sports?' Daniel thought curiously.

After that the day change to night and the moon was high in the sky causing the ocean to glitter and gleam just like it did during the day.

The trio sat around a cozy campfire as they roasted marshmallows on the end of a stick and made idle chat.

"Mom…what was dad like?" Percy asked with some courage. Sally put down her stick with the marshmallow gently on the ground trying to avoid getting sand on the marshmallows. The look on her face told Daniel that Percy must have asked that question a lot. Plus being here where they met just spurred it on.

"He was kind, Percy. He was tall, handsome, and powerful. But he was also very gentle, too. You have his eyes and hair."

"How old was I?" Percy asked pushing for more answers. "I mean ... when he left?"

Sally watched the flames as they flickered around. "He was only with me for one summer, Percy. It was right here on this beach where we spent our time together.

"But he knew me as a baby right?"

"No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born."

Percy nodded obviously feeling a little hurt that his father never really met him.

"What about you Daniel?" Sally asked, "I hear you talk about your Dad sometimes. What about your mother?"

"Dad said that mother loved me when she was pregnant with me. But she had to leave because of 'Family Troubles' and stuff. My dad also said mom used to grumble about 'three asshole stupid brothers."

Percy stifled a laugh at the brother part, but Sally seemed very surprised at something.

'Is he like Percy?'

After that, Percy asked Sally what they were going to since Percy would need to find a new school. Sally told them they would have to find something for him. While Percy was beginning to wonder whether Sally actually wanted him around which caused Sally to get a little teary eyed and hugged her son close.

This caused a little thought to pop in Daniel's mind. 'I wonder what it would be like if mom stayed with dad?' Daniel sighed and saw Sally standing in front of him and Percy getting up. "We're going to head in now. Don't be too late" she said giving him a hug.

Daniel blushed uncomfortably and said, "I'll head in a second." The two nodded before they walked inside the cabin and gently shut the door. As Daniel saw them leave he watched as the fire flicker.

It was peaceful to him. He smiled and left to go in the cabin but no before whispering, "I'll find you mom. Then you, Dad, and I can be a happy connected family." He closed the cabin door and went to sleep in the clothes he is already in.

However little did he know that as he walked away from the fire and entered the cabin, a pair of warm chocolate brown eyes formed in the fire and watched him go with care evident in her eyes.

"Sooner than you think son, sooner than you think."

**Later that night…**

Daniel was still sleeping, when he heard the door being open. "I have been searching all night," he heard. "What were you both thinking?"

'Wait… Is that Grover?!' He quickly opened his eyes and looked over to the door and saw Grover (Wait… where's his dog?).

"Grover, what are you doing here… And what the fuck," Daniel stated as he saw Grover's legs or hooves. "Grover, got something to say?" Percy said pointing at the legs. "Later right now we have to get you and Percy out of here."

Just then a thunderstorm sounded out through the area and the winds began picking up. Sally was out of bed with a long blue robe covering her pajamas. She took one look at Grover before a face of terror made its way to her. She quickly turned around and looked straight at Percy.

"Percy," she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"

"We don't have time to talk. It's right behind me. We have to go now."

Sally continued to look straight at Percy and then glanced over towards Daniel. "What did you boys not tell me?"

Daniel sighed and started to explain about the Mrs. Dodds situation, overhearing Grover and Mr. Brunner talk about them in Mr. Brunner's office and then the weird old ladies that they saw when the bus broke down.

If possible Sally went even paler before she ran over and grabbed her purse. "Boys go and get in the car now."

All four ran to the car, or trotted in Grover's case, and once Sally got in the front of the wheel, she floored it.

They tore through the night as they made their way along the dark country roads. Wind was slamming against the Camaro. Rain lashed the windshield. No one was sure how Sally could see where she was going but she continued to drive like she was on autopilot.

"So um Grover you and my mom know each other?" Percy asked finally finding his voice.

"Sort off. She doesn't exactly know me but she knew I was watching over you. Both of you" he said looking at both Percy and Daniel. Daniel rose an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I was keeping tabs on you both. Making sure you were both okay. But I was not faking being your friend. I am your friend" Grover answered to the two boys.

"So Grover… what happened to my dog that was following you," asked Daniel. "That was yours, I just gave it to the pound" "WHAT! Ok, calm down *sigh*. So you're a satyr?"

Grover looked surprised. "How did you know?" "Dad told me to brush up on mythology."

"Wait, wait, wait" Percy said shaking his head. "What is going on? I don't understand what is happening."

"Percy," Sally said, "there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to keep you and Daniel safe."

"Safe from what?" questioned Percy. "Oh, nobody much," Grover said while looking out the back window checking if anything was following them. "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions."

'Uncle?' thought Daniel, 'Wait… he has no minions!' Percy kept trying to convince himself it was a dream and Daniel was deep in thought.

It was then that Sally made a hard left along the road before the group found themselves driving past a large strawberry farm that had large wooden houses that looked darkened. There was also a large picket sign that said _**PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES.**_

"Were almost there," Percy and Daniel heard Grover mutter.

"Where?" asked Percy. "The summer camp I told you about." Sally's voice was tight. Daniel looked at her face and could see her eyes beginning to get a little wet. He could tell she was struggling not to cry, not that he could blame her.

"The place you said you didn't want me to go" Percy said causing Daniel's eye to twitch. Dumbass.

"Please, dear," Sally begged. "This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger."

"Because some old ladies cut some yarn."

"Those weren't old ladies," Grover said. "Those were the Fates. Do you know what it means—the fact they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're about to ... when someone's about to die."

'This is the first I'm hearing about this. What is going on?' Daniel thought suspiciously.

"Are you ok Percy?" Sally asked. "Huh oh yeah I'm okay. Just when I went to sleep a few hours ago the last thing I was expecting was to be driving down a road full throttle with my friend who turns out is Satyr that was supposed to be a Greek myth," Percy said sarcastically.

All of a sudden Daniel whacked him in the head. "Dumbass, don't you see you're hurting your mothe…" Daniel got cut off when Sally made a sharp turn when a large figure suddenly appeared beside the car. She narrowly missed it.

"What was that?" Percy asked but no one answered him.

It was silent until a blinding flash lit up the area before the car suddenly went boom and caused the car to flip over and land on the ground upside down.

"Shit…" moaned Daniel as he held his bleeding forehead. He looked down at the roof and now saw a large smoldering hole on the roof that had blackened edges around it and was still giving off small traces of smoke. 'Was that…lightning?!' Daniel thought and saw everyone else thinking the same thing except for Grover who looked like he was knocked out from the hit. He had small drips of blood making its way out of his mouth.

"Boys we have to get out of here," Sally said before the sound of loud stomping could be heard coming down the road. The group looked down the road to see a very large figure lumbering towards them. It looked as if something was covering his head and had their arms up high in the air like sharp points.

"Everyone out of the car now!" Sally yelled as she and Daniel, who slung his backpack on his shoulder, kicked their doors open and scrambled outside. Sally went round to help Percy out while Daniel got Grover out and carried him on his shoulder.

"Boys do you see that giant Tree on top of the hill" she said as she pointed over to a large pine tree that towered over the other entire tree's. "Head straight for it and don't stop. Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door."

"Mom you're coming too" Percy said as he grabbed his mom's arm. Sally looked at him sadly. "You seriously don't believe that we'll leave you with that thing?!" Daniel shouted out in concern as he carried Grover to the hill.

"Come on" Percy said as his hand grasped his moms and they began to follow after

Naruto and Grover.

"Food" Grover groaned causing Daniel to twitch his eye. 'Not the best timing to dream about enchiladas my friend'.

**ROAAAR**

The running group slowed slightly when they heard the giant roar and when they turned their heads around to see what was happening they saw Gabe's car getting thrown out of the way like a ragdoll.

The large man kept running towards them causing small shockwaves through the earth and was making loud grunting and snorting noises. As he got closer Daniel and Percy saw that the man was easily over seven foot and had large meaty hands swaying from his side. His upper half was all furry. Is head was large and bulky and was also covered in fur. There was a shining ring going through its nose and on its head were two very large horns with very sharp points on the ends.

"Oh no" Sally said before she began to pick up the pace. "We have to go. It's after Percy but there is a chance it could be after you too Daniel. We have to be quick."

"Mom that thing. That looks like"-

"Don't say its name Percy. Names have power."

"A 'bull man', just like in the story of Theseus, never knew one existed," Daniel muttered. 'A minotaur. A satyr. Dad what the fuck have you not been telling me.'

"B-But how can it be real? Those were just myths" Percy said as he ran alongside Daniel, his hand still holding unto his mothers. "Well apparently there not," Daniel said.

The group looked ahead and saw the pine tree was still way too far—a hundred yards uphill at least. Daniel was fine due to his father's extreme training. Percy and Sally though were not so good. Meanwhile the Minotaur was now beginning to catch up to the group as it was sniffing the air tracing after their scents.

"His sight and hearing are terrible," Sally said. "He is going by smell. But soon he'll figure out where we are soon enough."

On cue the bull man roared out in rage.

"Looks like he found us," Daniel growled, ready for a fight. "Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way— directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging." Both boys nodded though Percy nodded a little hesitantly.

Looking behind them they saw the bull man was picking up pace and getting closer and closer to them. Daniel turned around to see that they were almost to the tree.

Daniel turned his head and his eyes widened when the Minotaur suddenly appeared behind Percy.

"PERCY JUMP OUT THE WAY NOW" Daniel shouted.

Not needing to be told twice Percy did just like instructed and duck and rolled to the right. The Minotaur went straight past him and ended up slamming into a tree. When Daniel made it to the tree he placed Grover near the tree and turned around to face the Minotaur, grabbing his gun from his backpack.

He saw Percy making his way up but looked in horror when he saw Sally running in the opposite direction and back towards the road.

"Go!" Sally shouted. "I can't go with you. I will keep it distracted."

"Mom please don't" Percy shouted when he saw what his mom was trying to do.

However the Minotaur also saw what she was doing and charged right for her. As it got closer Sally tried to duck out of the way but the Minotaur had learnt its lesson and caught her in its giant hands.

"NO MOM/MRS. JACKSON" the boys called out but it was already too late.

Sally looked at the boys one last time before the Minotaur squeezed and Sally disappeared in a golden light.

Percy looked in horror as he saw his mom disappeared in front of him and dropped to his knees while Daniel had a blank face. Nut if you looked at his eyes, you could see hidden anger in it.

"Come on we have to go. We can't let her sacrifice be in vein," Daniel said as he grabbed Percy by the arm and began to rush him over towards the tree where Grover was still currently lying.

However the Minotaur had turned its attention back to them and began to charge once again towards them. Quickly, Daniel threw Percy in front of him and aimed the gun at the Minotaur.

"This is for Mrs. Jackson, you demonic beast."

**Blam! Blam! Blam!**

One bullet hit the chest of the bull man, another hit his shin and the last shot at it's eye.

**ROAAAAR **the thing roared in pain.

The minotaur started to charge again. Daniel dodged but Percy stood still in fear.

"PERCY MOVE!" However just as the Minotaur got close Percy did something incredible. He tensed his legs and jumped into the air and used its head as a springboard and then wrapped his legs around its neck.

Daniel, who saw the whole thing, looked at Percy quiet impressed while Percy began tugging on the Minotaur's right horn. It looked like a bit of tug of war was going on until an audible snap was heard and Percy found himself on the ground with a Minotaur horn in his hands. "Nice," Daniel complimented, before he saw the Minotaur look at Percy in rage. He was about to attack Percy while he was down but Daniel appeared in front of both the beast and Percy. He then stopped the thing using his shadows as he held it in place. "PERCY! KILL IT!"

Percy stood up and stabbed the Minotaur in he chest. The beast roared in pain and dissipated in a gold dust.

"Nice job Perce…" Daniel said before he saw Percy knocked out form exhaustion. 'Got to train you later, my friend if were going to fight something like this again,' Daniel thought before slinging him on his shoulder and walked towards the tree.

It was only minutes later when he heard footsteps and a clopping sound from his side. He saw a blonde haired girl and… Mr. Brunner? walking towards him (Is that a horse body!). Daniel looked to them, his face showing signs of fatigue, and said one thing, "You have a lot of things to explain Mr. Brunner."

**So how was it? Review and also, no flames! And another thing, what should be Daniel's Shadow Form (You know, like War's Chaos form and Death's Reaper ****form). **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the fav's and reviews! **

**Anyways I have decided on the true form of Daniel and I decided to add his cousins later. **

**Also I do not own Darksiders or percy jackson. Only my OC Daniel. Say Hi!**

**Daniel: Hello readers. Also tell this dumb ass of a writer to calm down. He needs it.**

**Anyways review and enjoy!**

**Next morning…**

Light, a lot of light hit his face. Daniel's eyes flickered to life before they groggily and slowly opened. And he did not know where he was. Like that one time at that party…

The events of the previous night began to make its way back to his memory. Grover being a Satyr from the old Greek times, being attacked by the Minotaur before he and Percy managed to kill it, Sally gone and being found by Mr. Brunner… who had a horse body.

He looked over to see Percy lying on a bed similar to him with that blonde haired girl feeding him some weird liquid looking substance.

"Who are you and what are you feeding him?" Daniel questioned as he looked over to her.

The girl looked about the same age as Percy. She had tanned skin with long blonde hair that curled at the back. She had grey eyes and wore an orange shirt that said Camp Half Blood on it along with a blue skirt that stopped just above her knees and blue sneakers.

"Whoa don't scare me like that," she said slightly startled.

"I apologize for frightening you but I am worried of what you are feeding my friend there."

"It's uh, ambrosia. Don't worry it will heal him," she responded seeing the suspicious look on his eyes.

"Oh, well thank you for helping him," Daniel said, "Anyways, I'm Daniel Rider."

The girl looked at him slightly as if she was studying him before a smile made its way to her face and shook his hand. "I'm Annabeth Chase. It's nice to meet you too."

"So can you tell me where I am?" he asked looking around.

"You're at Camp Half Blood. Come on I'll take you to Chiron and Mr. D. They will be better at explaining everything to you," she said before leading Daniel out the room.

"You're in the medic wing at the moment. You and your friend were brought in late last night. Caused a bit of a ruckus," she said as Daniel looked all around as he saw Greek lettering all above the wall and on the door. Yet somehow he found he could read it pretty perfectly.

"So… any family members you know of?" Annabeth asked.

"My dad, my uncles and aunt, and my three cousins, Nyx, David, and Natalie," he answered.

When the two made it outside Daniel looked around and felt slightly amazed of the place

From what he saw the landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture. There was an open-air pavilion, a large amphitheater, a circular arena that had a lot of training dummies scattered over it with a few kids hacking away at them with swords.

There were white marble columns sparkling in the sun.

In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts like Grover's were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail while some flew on horses with wings.

'Incredible.' He thought as he looked around.

They headed over to a large building bigger than the rest that had an open porch on it and there were two people sitting at a small table playing some kind of game.

When he neared he saw the first guy was in a wheel chair and immediately recognized.

"Mr. Brunner?" Naruto questioned, as he thought he was meeting a named Chiron. "My boy it's good to see your up," he said wheeling over towards them.

"You must have questions. Come take a seat" he said pointing to a chair next to him. "Plus here I am known as Chiron. Mr. Brunner was just an alias."

Daniel nodded before the now named Chiron looked over to his right and shouted "Grover come over here please."

Daniel looked over and saw Grover sprinting towards him and had a shoebox in his hand. His running with his goat legs made him as fast as a track star since he left a small trail of dust behind him.

"Daniel," he said putting the box down before giving the redhead a hug, "Its good to see you up and about."

"Daniel," Chiron said as Daniel sat down next to him." I would like to introduce you to the camp director Mr. D."

Daniel looked over and looked at the other man who was sat around the table with a coke can in his hand. He wore a leopard print shirt and had messy black hair and was a little on the chubby side and as rocking the bearded look.

'Please don't be a jackass.'

"Right, right well welcome to camp I guess," Mr. D said with very little care in his voice.

'Ok, he's a lazy ass. I can deal with that.'

"Thank you for bringing him over Annabeth," Chiron said before Annabeth gave a nod and jumped off the porch and ran off.

Daniel, turned his gaze to her as she left before saying, "So far I'm at a camp that I don't even know much about, last night I found out that Grover was a satyr and we were attacked by a half man half bull right?" He said getting a nod from Chiron and Grover and a burp from Mr. D. "Great."

"Just tell me what I need to know, Chiron," Daniel said.

"Very well. To start off, Daniel you are not an ordinary person. You have come to believe that you are a mortal, just a regular person just like everyone else however that is untrue and far from the truth. You are what is known as a half blood or as you may now it from Latin Class as a demi god."

"The Greek gods from the old stories and from what are believed to be myths are very real and still exist to this very day. Over the years they moved from country to country, continent to continent until they eventually wound up in America. From time to time they come down to earth and as you so delicately put it on the trip to the museum, they hook up with mortals" Chiron said getting a chuckle all round even from Mr. D.

"This camp is a place where many demi gods just like yourself come to train, meet other demi gods and form close friendships. From time to time even a quest is issued though one has not been issued for some time. For many Camp Half Blood is a place that many have come to call their home due not being able to live in the mortal worlds due to their scent which attract monsters just like the one you encountered last night or they simply don't have anyone to go back to."

Daniel took everything in and only had one thought, 'So my mom is a goddess. Dad as soon as I come back to you, I. Will. Kick. Your. Ass.

**Unknown place…**

Strife was busy fighting demons that were planning breaking the balance of good and evil, when he sneezed.

'I feel like I have something much more dangerous to deal with after this.'

**Back with Daniel**

"I know this is a big change and it will be a little strange at first but you will get use to it and you will adjust. Many here were just like you and given time they settled in and got use to it. I'm sure you shall too."

"So your saying the Greek gods really do exist and reside here in America and I am the son of one of them?"

"Pretty much" Grover answered.

"Right. Well I conclude that my mother is one of the goddesses," he said, catching the attention of the three people in front of him.

"Why do you think that?" Chiron asked.

"I still have my father, so that leaves my mom, unless god's can give birth. Well there was Zeus…" Daniel rambled.

Thunder rumbled.

"Be careful Daniel, names have a powerful affect," Chiron warned.

"Yes sir, can I also say that, Mr. D are you one of the god's as well?"

Mr. D looked impressed. "Yes how did you know?"

"Let's say I can see your godly aura, no matter how repressed." Daniel answered.

'This has become interesting. Has father known about these gods, or do I have to mention them to father and Death,' Daniel thought.

"Now I'm interested in knowing your godly parent," Mr. D said before he summoned a glass of wine on the table and was about to drink it before Chiron spoke up.

"Mr. D your restrictions Chiron said getting rolled eyes from Mr. D.

"Right, right forgot. Father really enjoys punishing me," he said before it disappeared.

"Your Dionysus, the wine god," Daniel said getting a nod from Mr. D. "That is correct. You are impressing me more and more."

"Anyways, Grover, why do you have a box?" Daniel asked pointing to it.

"Oh yea, Daniel I think this is yours."

Daniel looked at Grover curiously before he turned his attention to the box. He lifted up the lid and found that is gun was in there.

"Grover… thank you for finding it. I really mean it," Daniel said with gratefulness shining in his eyes.

"No worries, bud it's the least I could do since you and Percy got me here. I should have protected you but I failed." Grover's head looked down but Chiron clasped him on the shoulder.

"You did a good job Grover. That is two more you have bought to safety."

"It should have been five," he whispered causing Chiron to get a sad look on his face.

"Grover why don't you take Daniel on a tour of the camp. I'm sure he is eager to see what is around here," Chiron suggested.

"Sure" he said getting up and motioning Daniel to follow.

"Good bye Chiron, trainer of heroes," Daniel said as he left, leaving a smile on Chiron's face.

'He is a smart one,' Chiron thought before returning to the game.

**Still with Daniel…**

"Well first the building we were just at is known as the big house. Basically that is the HQ of the camp and where you will most likely find Chiron or Mr. D," he said getting a nod from Daniel. As Grover showed Daniel around the red and black haired teen saw many kid around his age and a few that were older and younger running around all wearing their bright orange shirts. Some were running around with sword, bow or other assorted weapons in their hands. Others had maps or books while others carried around tools.

Many of the other campers glanced at him when he walked past mainly to see what the new camper was like. They had already heard about how he and Percy defeated the Minotaur during the night. While some were impressed, others were a little jealous that they got the opportunity and they didn't.

Grover then led them through the giant strawberry field. Daniel took a long whiff at the area and he found himself sighing happily. The place smelled heavenly.

All around there were satyrs and other children who were tending to the strawberry fields. Grover explained that the demi-god children of Demeter took up the task of keeping the strawberry field in good condition along with satyrs playing their magical songs to help them grow. Not only that but also the strawberries helped pay some funds towards the camp. It might have been a secret camp for demi gods but it still needed money from the mortal world.

Once they exited the strawberry field they went past an archery range that had a large group of children varying from ages wielding bows and arrows shooting at the targets. They seemed pretty good since most were hitting just around the center.

"Over there is the canoeing lake. We have canoe races from time to time" he said pointing towards a giant lake that had small dock located on the edge with a roe of canoes and smaller looking boats around it.

"And over there is the stables" he said pointing over to a large stable just over by the hill." That's where the horses and Pegasus's are," he said. Daniel noticed a pretty raven-haired girl tending to the horses.

They continued looking around the camp with Grover next showing the amphitheater and then a giant wooden arena. Grover explained that the arena was where they had practice fights and special games while the amphitheater was where they had big sing a long's and told stories.

"Ahh, here we are" Grover said as they exited the strawberry field and Daniel found himself staring at an assortment of cabins that were all in a U shape. They were cabins of all shapes and sizes and all looked much different from one another.

Right in the center of the U shape was a stone lined fire pit. Sitting next to the pit was a girl who looked around eight years old. She had brown hair with a small bandana covering her hair and wore a brown dress that went down to her knees. She turned and looked at him with a pair of warm chocolate colored eyes before she gave him a warm smile. When she looked at him he saw her mouth a few words to him.

'Soon, Daniel, soon' she seemed to say before she got up and stood in the fire before she disappeared leaving a slightly shocked Daniel staring at where she once sat. He was taken out of it when he heard Grover's voice.

"These are the cabins where you will stay. Each cabin represents one of the twelve Olympians and when your parent claims you, you will stay in their cabin. But for now you will stay in Cabin eleven the Hermes cabin since you have not been claimed yet. That's where everyone has not been claimed go," he said pointing over towards a cabin that looked the most like an actual cabin.

"Why are so many empty?" he asked pointing towards a select few that looked great but he could see they were bare and empty on the inside.

"Oh well Hera is the goddess of marriage so she doesn't have affairs with mortals. Therefore she has no demi-god children. It's just there as an honorary thing. The Zeus cabin won't have any due to the big three, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades making a pact for no more demi god children due to some bad past events. The same with the Poseidon Cabin," he said pointing towards three cabins one, two and three.

Cabin one was a marble building looking like a mausoleum, with heavy columns. The doors were made of bronze and had symbols of lightning bolts on the side.

Cabin two was similar to cabin one but had peacock like design on the walls and columns while Cabin three was a low building made that had walls made of some kind of grey looking rock material and had sea shells plastered all around it. On the front door there was a large symbol of a trident on it.

"How come Hades or Hestia doesn't have a cabin?" he asked.

"Well Hades is not really welcome up on Olympus so they didn't see a need for a cabin here. Hestia took an oath to remain a virgin like Artemis and Athena plus she is one of the friendly gods. She doesn't see the need for a cabin since she has no children. Though I'm surprised you asked that, many forget about Lady Hestia, which is a shame. She truly is the most likable of the gods."

Daniel felt a pang of anger at the mention of people forgetting her. 'This is the first,' he thought.

"Well that's about it man, that's the gist of the camp. I should get back to Chiron and then check in on Percy."

Daniel nodded. "Sure I think I might keep looking around if that's okay. You know get a lay of the land."

"Sure that's no problem. I'll see you later. Find me if you have any questions or anything" Grover said before he sprinted away back through the strawberry fields.

As Grover ran of Daniel looked around the area wrapping his head around everything he had heard today. Gods, other types of monsters, he may have been a horseman but this still surprised him a bit.

He spent the next couple of hours looking around the camp, making sure he knew where everything was. He went down to the beach only for a group of women with elfish feature to flirt with him. It made him feel pretty uncomfortable so he high tailed it out of there leaving the girls there a little disappointed.

As the sun began to set among the camp he had walked up onto the hill and sat underneath the giant tree and watched as the sun began to set. The orange yellow colors from the sunset lit showed the camp in a beautiful light and reflected and glimmered of the ocean and rivers.

He heard a conch horn bellow out but he didn't think anything of it.

"Here you are Daniel." Daniel whipped his head around to see Chiron galloping over now in his centaur form. He had to whistle in amazement. His horse half was white in color with a few scar that in various places on his horse half. No doubt from training past heroes and fighting in battles.

"I trust Grover gave you the tour?" he asked getting a nod of confirmation from him. "That's good. Come the horn that went off was to let people know dinner was ready. We are heading over to the dining pavilion. That's where Mr. D will introduce you to everyone. You and Percy have caused quite the stir and many are interested in meeting you.

"Yeah I bet," he muttered to himself as he and Chiron made their way down the hill.

**Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Chapter! Yay! Well you know the drill! I do not own Darksiders or Percy Jackson**

**Only Daniel. Say hi! Daniel: *Sigh* Hello, also the author needs o know if there should be pairings and if yes, with who?**

**So to the story! And don't forget to review!**

Chiron and Daniel neared the giant outdoor dining pavilion, that they could both see and hear, was already filled with all the campers. Daniel could hear people talking, laughing, burping, and even a few playful arguments.

"So Grover mentioned I would be residing at the Hermes cabin," he said striking up conversation with veteran centaur.

"That's correct. It's where all the unclaimed demi-gods go since Lord Hermes is happy to look after those who are unclaimed which makes him a favorite and well respected member of the twelve Olympians."

"Wells that's noble of him. How long do you have to wait to be claimed?"

Chiron had a somber look cross his face. "Ahh well it varies. Some get claimed straight away within a few days, some maybe a few months, some a few years but some unfortunately never get claimed. Not all demi-gods are recognized by their godly parent and are simply forgotten about."

"That's cruel. Why even have them if you're not going to claim them? They should show respect to their children at least?"

"Well that is a question I think many want answered but in my experience it's best not to ask. The gods can be very temperamental when they want to be."

"Fair enough" Daniel sighed.

The two lapsed into a quick silence before Daniel asked another question.

"Can I ask why does Lady Hera have an honorary cabin when Lady Hestia doesn't? From what I have heard about Lady Hestia is that she is a favorite and likable goddess? Shouldn't she have a cabin in her honor as well?" Daniel asked.

Chiron sighed. "Well it is quite unfortunate really. Lady Hestia was once one of the twelve Olympians but when Dionysus came along it caused a bit of an uproar. She willingly gave up her seat to him when she saw how far things were beginning to escalate and to avoid a war happening. But slowly over time people just began to forget about her. Even some of her family rarely notices her these days."

Daniel felt the same pang of anger in his chest. But he also felt sadness. 'Why am I so affected by this,' he thought.

They arrived at the dining pavilion but before Daniel headed in, Chiron stopped him. "Mr. D will introduce you. Don't worry and relax. Act… like you usually do!" Chiron said with a smile.

Daniel returned one back to him and headed in.

The first thing Daniel noticed when he walked in was how many campers there were. There must have been around two hundred all varying from different ages. They all sat at specific stone picnic tables. One was mast with a huge number of people that was beginning to overflow with people on it.

Another made Daniel blush when he saw that all the people sitting at the table were incredibly beautiful. They all had perfect skins and all wore make up, some more than others. The girls were the definition of girly girls, even the boys.

At another table he saw Annabeth sitting with a group that all had similar features to her, the blonde hair and the tanned skin with grey eyes. She spotted him looking over and gave him a small wave that he returned.

But then he noticed there was about four tables that were completely unoccupied which to Daniel looked like a complete waste. He had a feeling this was like the cabins. Every child of a certain god or goddess goes to a specific table. The overcrowded one had to be the Hermes table and guessed many of them there were kids who had not been claimed yet.

When they walked in the commotion all seemed to stop and they all looked over towards him and began to whisper.

"Hey that's him. One of the two that beat the- you know"

"I wonder if he is a good fighter. He must be if what we heard was right, right?"

"He's so handsome! I hope he's not a child of Aphrodite."

"Hot damn!" **(Loved this quote when I first read it on another story!) **

Daniel blushed at the last two comments.

"Luke could you come over here for a second" Chiron called out which made a one of the boys from the cramped table walk over. The boy was a lot older then everyone else he had seen so far, around nineteen at most. He had sandy blonde hair with light blue eyes with very elfish like features and a pointy face. But the most notable feature was a long white scar that went down his right cheek.

"Luke this is Daniel Rider, one of the new campers who arrived last night. I'll leave him with you," Chiron said before he trotted over to where Mr. D was sitting.

"Well it's nice to meet you Daniel. I'm Luke son of Hermes and the head of the Hermes cabin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said shaking Luke's hand.

"Make room guys," he said as they arrived at the table, causing the table to shift a little as Daniel sat next to Luke.

"Well welcome to Camp Half Blood. We have to admit we were all quite impressed by your action with the other boy last night. Defeating the bull man is quite the achievement, especially from those who have not had any training."

"Thank you Luke."

"Your welcome, ah it looks like Mr. D is about to speak."

Mr. D got up from his seat reluctantly. He cracked his knuckled before he stood in front of everyone as the whole pavilion went quiet to hear what he was about to say.

"Alright brats listen up because I will only say this once," he said in a bored tone. "As you all know we had two new arrivals last night. One is with us tonight while the other is still unconscious and is healing. I'm sure you have all been wondering whether the rumor about them defeating the Minotaur was true. Well I'm here to clarify that it is indeed true.

That caused many to begin whispering before Mr. D gave them a look that quickly shut them all up. He clicked his finger and the shoebox containing Percy's Minotaur horn appeared in front of him. Daniel opened it up, since Percy was not here, and many gasped a little when they saw the horn knowing now full well that it was true. Many on the Hermes table marveled at it while Daniel could see that over at one of the other tables that was filled with big and burly kids they were looking at him with a bit of jealousy in their eyes.

"Don't worry," Luke said whispering to him. "That's just the Ares table. They are probably just mad that they didn't get a chance to fight it," he said getting a swift nod from Naruto before Mr. D began speaking again.

"The one who joined us tonight is Daniel Rider" he said as many began to whisper. Some were about if he really was the one who took down the bull, considering he wasn't really tall or looking tough, while some others caused Daniel to blush.

The most interesting one was why did Mr. D say his real name.

Daniel asked what that was about but Luke just waved it off. "Anyways, Daniel is not like normal demi gods and is quite a bit different from all of you" he said causing them all to glance at him with curiosity.

"He is known as a demon slayer," Mr. D said, causing many gasps from the crowd **(Forgot to mention in chapter 4 that he told Chiron and Mr. D that he was a demon slayer)**

"Apparently, his whole family from his father side hunted demons that have the intent to harm humans. Daniel's lineage has existed for many years. There are now only eight of them, including Daniel over here. We have also confirmed that he is truly one."

For the next few minutes the whole room was silent as every camper had their eyes directed towards Daniel who was once again beginning to shift uncomfortably in his seat. Many, looked gob smacked while he couldn't help but notice the table Annabeth was sitting at all looked like Christmas, Halloween, and Easter came had just come early.

"Da-Daniel is that true?" Luke asked voicing the question everyone wanted answered. Daniel nodded his head stiffly confirming everything Mr. D just said was true.

"Can you show your 'spoils of war' Daniel?" Chiron asked.

Daniel grabbed the head of the Duskwing from his bag, which he oddly had with him. More gasps from before were heard. The Aphrodite cabin looked away from disgust of the creature. The Ares cabin though glared jealous holes at Daniel for fighting many dangerous creatures.

Daniel then showed the gun he had from the box. The Ares and Hephaestus cabin marveled at the weapon. The Ares because it looked like a strong and powerful weapon, while the Hephaestus because of the workmanship.

When he placed the gun back in his bag he was immediately swarmed by the other campers all wanting to ask him question about his work, how dangerous it was and what other things could he do or have. He swore he even heard some ask whether he had a girlfriend.

Luckily for him Chiron quickly called everything back to order and everyone returned to their seats. "Well now that the introduction is done we can all eat." Chiron then stamped his hooves and shouted out "TO THE GODS."

"TO THE GODS!" everyone shouted including Daniel with an amused smirk before everyone began to fill their plates.

Wood nymphs then came out with more platters of food, which was filled with grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, a whole variety of food.

Daniel looked it over and had to admit the food all looked amazing. But there was just something missing.

"I wonder if they have any cake…?" he muttered which was heard by one of the passing wood nymphs. She clicked her fingers and a huge cake of cookies and cream appeared.

He almost wept tears of joy before he composed himself.

He was about to chow down before Luke got up and motioned for him to follow him.

"Before we start eating we take a portion of our food and scrape it into the pot over the fire as an offering to them. The gods love the smell of burnt food so we offer them a small bit of each of ours."

"Okay... strange but nothing is wrong with that," Daniel said getting a small chuckle from those around him.

He waited patiently as everyone scraped a portion of their food into the pot, made a small prayer before going back to their seat. Luke who was just in front of him had finished his offering by sliding some apple pieces into the pot before Daniel stepped up for his turn.

"If you can hear me mother then this is my offering to you. I hope you enjoy cake, " he said as he slid down two pieces of cake. 'The other is for you, Lady Hestia."

The fire underneath the pot suddenly got higher and flickered brightly.

He walked back over to the table and sat back next to Luke before he dug into his meal.

For the next hour he spoke and idly chatted with Luke about the camp and joked around with two of Luke's brothers the twins Travis and Connor Stoll.

He found the two amusing for the many pranks they pulled to the campers here.

Reminds him of his father on a 'lazy' day.

Eventually dinner ended and everyone made their way down to the amphitheater where the children of Apollo were singing an acapella version of a variety of songs.

He looked around and saw everyone laughing and smiling with marshmallows on the end of a stick in front of a large fire while others were joking around or telling each other stories.

It felt like a second home to Daniel.

He sensed a presence sit next to him and looked over and saw Annabeth sitting next to him with stars in her eyes and a small notebook and pencil in her hand.

"You want to know about my family's history right?" Daniel asked with an amused smile.

Annabeth nodded her head vigorously, which made him chuckle.

"Alright then," Daniel said as he began to explain to Annabeth the concept of demon slayers and why they exist. Demons started terrorizing earth for many years and so demon slayers were needed to defeat them.

He then went on to describe his (fake) family history, which caused Annabeth to start writing and jotting things down like crazy. He even described about a beautiful place with plenty of plants, unpolluted waters, and healthy animals. Of course he was talking about Eden, but didn't mention its name. When he said that, some of the wood nymphs and satyrs overheard him and looked over in wonder before they zoned off into a dream like state.

"Right now though it is my father, my two uncles and aunt."

"Wait, even women can become demon slayers?" Annabeth asked in surprise.

"Of course, any help is needed."

"This is incredible," Annabeth muttered as she was scribbling away on her notepad.

"I take it you like to learn," Daniel said which got Annabeth rapidly nodding her head.

"I love it. As a child of Athena I'm pretty much expected to love to learn. Reading especially."

"Athena? As in the goddess of wisdom and battle," he said getting a nod from Annabeth. "That's great."

"Thanks. You never know she could be your Olympian parents too since your unclaimed."

"I think I look to different from you in genetics. But if she is, then I guess that would make me your brother," he said causing Annabeth to smile brightly. Before the two could continue their conversation Chiron's voice sounded out through the amphitheater telling everyone it was time to head back to their cabins.

When Daniel was heading back to the Hermes cabin he noticed a bunch of girls waving at him and winking at him.

At this, Daniel blushed heavily.

"Come on lover boy," he heard as two pairs of arm appeared on his shoulder, which belonged to Connor and Travis. "Let's head back. We don't want to be out here when those harpies are around" they said as they began leading him out with the others to the Hermes cabin, with Daniel glaring at them.

He waved goodbye to Annabeth before he set off. It only took a few minutes before he found himself standing outside the Hermes Cabin.

"It's not much but its home," the twins said together before they led Naruto inside.

When he walked in the first thing he noticed was how cramped it was. All the beds and bunk beds had been taken and there were sleeping bags littered all around the room.

"Here you go," Luke said appearing in front of him, handing over a sleeping back and some toiletries. "Take this spot, no one's using it yet so you're welcome to it" he said pointing over to a spot next to the bunk beds that Connor and Travis slept on.

Just as Daniel was about to head over Luke tapped his shoulder. "Don't forget these. Since your part of this camp now you're pretty much required to have these" he said as he handed over a bright orange shirt with the words Camp Half Blood written in black along with a bare leather necklace.

"…Can I get this in black?"

"Sorry there is none?"

"Oh."

"Anyways we all have the necklace," he said showing his that had five multi colored beads on its. "Each bead represents one summer that we have been at camp. The little mark or picture on the bead shows what all the head councilors have agreed was the biggest event of that summer."

Daniel nodded in understanding and looked at Luke's necklace. "So since you have five beads on yours I guess you have been here for five summers right?" he said getting a nod from Luke.

"That's right. Though a few stay here all year around due to their scent being strong enough that attracts monster or they simply don't have anywhere to go. Annabeth and I are year rounder's so we have stayed here all round for the past five years."

"I guess you and Annabeth know each other pretty well then," he mentioned getting a nod from Luke.

"Yeah we arrived here together. Guess she is kind of like a little sister to me in a way and we have been through a lot. Especially with Thalia," he said whispering out the last part.

"Thalia," Daniel said to himself. He remembered that name form the bus ride from Yancy Academy. He and Percy had heard Grover mention that name before.

'Where do I know that name?!' he thought to himself, aggravated.

"Lights out everyone," Luke voice said ringing out before the light went off. There were a lot of good nights while others grumble before Daniel shut his eyes. It defiantly wasn't the best place to sleep but he made do before he quickly succumbed to sleep.

**Next Day**

Daniel had woken up fairly early since everyone else in the cabin was still sleeping so he went to bathroom, washed up, got changed with his new half blood t shirt on before he exited the cabin.

The sun had barely just come up so the morning mist around the camp was still there. He saw a few of the wood nymphs heading over towards the dining pavilion, no doubt they were preparing for the morning breakfast. Some of them looked over a little surprised to see him up already but he gave them a smile and wave, which they happily gave back.

He cracked is neck and did a few warm up stretches before he went for a morning run around the camp.

The run around camp didn't take long for him to finish before he wound up in front of the big house. He doubted anyone else was up but was surprised when he saw Chiron trotting up toward the big house with a surprised look on his face.

"My it is a bit early for you to be up Daniel. Couldn't sleep well?" He asked but Daniel shook his head.

"No believe it or not this is the time I'm usually forced to wake up. I was planning to jog and train before breakfast."

Chiron nodded pleased to see how quickly Daniel had adapted to camp.

"Well then I will leave you to it. Remember when the conch horn calls out breakfast will be ready," he said before he disappeared inside.

Daniel watched the centaur go before he made his way around camp and entered the big arena that he was told most went to so they could train.

It was pretty small and harmless compared to the arena back at home. That place was hell with all the spikes, traps, and demons in there.

The training ground was a large oval shape with wooden dummies planted all over the place. There were wooden stand wrapped around it where people could most likely watch. He guessed it was used for other events due to how many could be seated in the stands.

"Let's see how much I have improved," Daniel said to himself as he used his shadow to create 5 Minions, 12 Duskwings, and one big-ass Trauma.

"Come at me, beasts of hell," he said giving of a blood thirst smile.

**While later…**

Luke made his way to the arena where Chiron had sent him to retrieve Daniel since the conch horn was about to blow any minute. The tall blonde was surprised to see Daniel had already woken up and gone out for a bit of morning training, which left him a little impressed at the dedication.

However when he walked into the arena and saw Daniel fighting over 10 of these dog demons frightened him.

He was about to run over and help until Daniel did something extraordinary. He pulled out the gun he showed to campers and a dagger and started to fire the gun at the demons. 5 fell down but the other 5 dogged it and rushed at him.

Daniel wielded the dagger and started to hack and slash at the remaining ones. All four fell except for a lone survivor who was horribly injured, with only an arm supporting it. Daniel strolled up to it and aimed the gun at it.

**BLAM**

The demon faded in gold dust like the others.

When Daniel beat the shadow demon from the 5th wave he spotted Luke watching him and figured it was time to end the morning training so he wiped the sweat of his brow before he walked over.

"Good morning, Luke," he said as he smirked at Luke's gob smacked look.

"Are you okay Daniel!?" Luke asked worried about him.

"I'm fine, I'm able to create demons through my shadow. They don't try to kill me, just… beat me a little… So I'm guessing breakfast is ready?"

"Yea…" he said as both of them walked away.

Breakfast went smoothly except for the part where everyone heard Luke ask him about the shadow demons he made. This got another information gathering session from Annabeth who had a brand new notepad in her hands. He told her about the ability he had before telling her would tell her more later to which she agreed too.

After breakfast, Daniel went with the Hermes cabin for a Greek lesson. He was surprised when he found Annabeth was the teacher but Connor and Travis told him she was the best at speaking and talking Greek since she was a daughter of Athena.

When the lesson got underway Daniel was amazed that he could understand everything in the Greek textbook and marveled at finally being able to read properly which caused many in the room to chuckle.

After an interesting lesson to which Annabeth told him he did well for his first time as two exited the classroom. But before they could both leave Grover came running up to them.

"Daniel, Chiron wanted me to let you know Percy is awake and is at the big house."

Daniel's eyes widened slightly before he smirked and strolled his way towards the big house with Grover and Annabeth in tow.

When he arrived he saw Percy was sitting in the same seat he was the day before with Chiron now back in his wheelchair. However Mr. D didn't look too happy since his eyes looked like they were on fire with purple wisps coming out from them. The camp director saw Daniel coming over and gave the red head a quick nod, which Daniel returned.

"My, my what did you do Percy to make Mr. D mad at you?" he asked coming up being the black haired boy and getting a jump of surprise from Percy who's eyes widened when he saw his friend.

"DANIEL!" he shouted leaping of the chair to give his friend a quick hug. "Thank god you're okay. What is going on? I'm so confused and"-

"Calm down Percy" Daniel said patting Percy on the shoulder." I know it's a lot to take in but everything that Chiron and Mr. D have said is the truth."

"You mean the gods being real and my mom being..."

"Yes it's all real… I'm sorry about your mom, Percy," he said. Percy looked down obviously trying to keep his tears at bay. The others had a look of sympathy especially Grover since he felt like it was his fault and that he should have protected them better while Mr. D looked like he didn't really care. Daniel gave a quick glare at the man.

Daniel then saw Annabeth and decided to quickly change the topic.

"Ahh Percy this is Annabeth. She's the one who found us and brought you to camp."

Percy looked up and Daniel could see a small shade of pink appear on Percy's face causing him to inwardly smirk. It was silent for a few second as Daniel saw Annabeth grey eyes scanning Percy over as if she was trying to figure out the best way to take him down.

"You drool when you sleep," she said ending the silence causing Percy to face fault and Daniel to chuckle with Grover and Chiron joining him. Percy looked like his pride had just taken a bit of a hit.

"Um sorry," was all he managed to say before he decided to just stay quiet as Chiron who now leapt out of the wheel chair causing Percy's eyes to go all bug eyed.

"Come Percy I'll take you on a tour of the camp," he said as Annabeth then sprinted off along with Grover. However Daniel decided he would go with Percy just to make the boy feel better and so he had another familiar face with him.

Chiron took them on the same route Grover had taken them the day before. Daniel had already seen it all and was either day dreaming away or watching the other campers go about their day.

He listened in when Percy claimed to have seen something move the curtain from the attic window but Chiron quickly shot it down to it being nothing, which Daniel found a little suspicious but let it go… for now.

After about half an hour of Percy asking question after question they eventually got to the cabins.

When they got there Daniel looked around and saw that a tall well-built girl about his age was staring at Percy as if he was fresh meat. She wore a red bandana on her head and had straggly brown hair. Over her orange shirt she wore a cameo flack jacket.

She was standing outside the red cabin with barbed wire on the roof. If Daniel could remember what Grover told him the other day that was the Ares cabin therefore making that girl a daughter of Ares.

"Ahh and this is where you will be staying until you are claimed," Chiron said as he led Percy towards the Hermes cabin.

Daniel was about to follow until saw the stables. He was interested to see other beast instead of the ones he is used too.

"Percy, I'll catch up with you later. I'm going to the stables," he said getting a timid nod from Percy. Percy knew he couldn't expect Daniel to stay with him all the time and was grateful for sticking with him this far.

When he walked in he looked in amazement when he saw a long line of horse pens which house the most beautiful creature he had seen to date. The pegasi varied in color from white, brown and gray. Their wing folded up on their sides just like that of a bird but they look magnificent.

Then he saw one that caught his attention. He saw a raven black Pegasus with yellow glowing eyes like his staring at him.

Daniel approached the horse with caution, as not to startle it and petted it.

"You know, you remind me of the horse I always wanted when I was just a mere child," he murmured to it.

**Somewhere else…**

Strife was busy arguing with his brother War about a kill they made over a demon. War believed he killed it, while Strife vehemently disagreed. All of a sudden Strife stopped and smirked under his mask.

"What is it, brother?" War questioned as he saw his brother stopped randomly.

"I think my son found his birthday gift I owed him," Strife replied.

"The one when he was seven?"

"Yep."

**Back with Daniel **

'Damn it, they are right. I do speak like an old man,' he though depressed.

"Looks like you were able to get on his good side," a voice said behind him.

Daniel turned around and saw a girl smiling at him. He saw she was wearing a skirt that was light blue and she had silver colored sandals on her feet. Her nails and toenails were colored a light blue to match her skirt and her eyes.

"Took me a while for him to warm up to me," she said.

"Well what can I say? Horses have always loved our family," Daniel said smirking. "I'm Daniel Rider. You?" Daniel asked. "I am Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite."

"A pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," she giggled.

What Daniel didn't know was that she was checking him out. She saw that the Camp Half Blood shirt fitted him perfectly and framed his lean but muscular frame perfectly and was impressed with the black long shorts he was wearing and the black converses.

'He looks better in black though,' she thought.

"You have been here one year I guess from the bead," he said motioning to her necklace.

"Yeah I came here last summer when I was twelve. I spent about a week in the Hermes cabin before my mom claimed me. When most people look at me they just see this pretty girl who is a daughter of Aphrodite and that all I do is look in the mirror and talk about clothes and love and stuff. So I tried to branch myself out from that. I took up Pegasus riding lesson, which I found I excelled in. I'm pretty confident in saying I'm one of the best Pegasus riders in the camp."

"Really, while it is not like the horses I'm used to, I think I can beat you," Daniel challenged with an amused smile.

"Really? I accept that challenge," she says with a challenging smile.

However before the two could talk anymore a blast that sounded like a small explosion sounded out through the air. Both Daniel and Silena looked at each other before they headed out of the stables to see what the commotion was.

**Don't forget to Review! It's important. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there people! Here's another installment of Son of Strife**

**As you know I do not own Darksiders or Percy Jackson *Sigh***

**Anyways the only thing I do own is Daniel, as well as Natalie, David, and Nyx who have not shown up yet.**

**Also I'll put a poll up for pairings. They are:**

**Silena Beauregard**

**Zoe Nightshade**

**Thaila Grace **

**Bianca Di Angelo **

**Harem **

**or no pairings. You decide. Enjoy the story!**

Daniel and Silena ran out of the stables as quick as they could as they made it outside and looked in the direction where they heard the explosion come from. However what they saw was not exactly what they expected.

Standing outside one of the restrooms was none other than Percy who was looking a little worse for wear but other than that he was fine. It was those around him that seemed to have been affected.

In a huge puddle of muddy water in front of the building was the girl who was eyeing Percy from the Ares Cabin. She was sitting in the giant buddle drenched in water yelling at her two boys that stood next to her. No doubt they were from the Ares cabin too. However Annabeth was also there and unfortunately she was not as lucky either. She was drenched from head to toe and was not looking too happy at Percy who for some reason was completely dry.

When Daniel and Silena saw it and Daniel gave an amusing smirk while Silena covered her mouth but Daniel could clearly here small giggling sounds slipping through.

The two made their way over and when they got close the group noticed them.

"What have you done this time Percy? Every time I'm not around, something bad happens?" he said taking a look inside the bathrooms and seeing all the piping had been pretty much destroyed and burst all over the place. He got a snort from Annabeth and a nervous chuckle from Percy while Clarisse glared slightly at him.

"Come on Clarisse. I'm guessing your camp welcome didn't exactly go as planned," Silena said walking up to the downed girl who stuck out her hand. The tall girl looked at her a little hesitantly before she accepted.

"Something like that," she said as she got up and flapped her arms about trying to dry her sleeves of us a bit and get the mud stains off. Her eyes slowly drifted over towards Daniel who was standing next to Silena before she narrowed her eyes.

"So hunter boy is here too," she said study him just like Annabeth had been with Percy. She was looking him over and saw a few scars on his arms showing that he really is a fighter and was guessing that he must have had a few decent fights. She extended her hand out." I'm Clarisse Daughter of Ares."

"Daniel Rider," he said accepting the handshake. "A pleasure to meet you War girl," he said getting a little look of surprise from Clarisse and those around him before she grinned.

"Nice nickname. I have to say those spoils of yours you showed last night were interesting. You seem handy in a battlefield. And beating the Minotaur is no easy feat. You made quite a few people a little jealous from around camp at the chance you got, myself included. You I can believe beating it, him not so much" she said pointing towards Percy who pouted and looked a little angry.

"Perhaps we could spar sometime to see if it's your not all talk that is."

Daniel was now the one who smiling at her. "That sounds great, though from a daughter of the war god my expectations will be a little higher than normal."

'Though I doubt she can take on Natalie' he thought of his cousin.

"Then I'll make sure I don't disappoint hunter boy," she said before she looked at her clothes. "I don't suppose you can use one of your abilities that could make my clothes dry?" she said in a joking manner.

"I think I have something," he said getting curious looks from everybody around him.

All of a sudden his shadow started to rise and take form into a Duskwing.

Then the demon started to flap its wings carefully as not to tear her clothes off.

The demon stopped as Clarisse and everyone else checked her clothes over which were now completely dry and like they weren't wet in the first place.

'Whoa' was on the thought on everyone's mind while Daniel looked as if what he did was an everyday thing. Everyone looked at him and the demon in awe and curiosity. "So, it's true! You can make shadow demons!" Annabeth exclaimed as she stared at the Duskwing with curiosity.

"Yes I can, which reminds me… I need to yell at Grover for my shadow dog he put in the pound!" Daniel said as he returned his shadow demon back to him to search for Grover with Percy and Annabeth hot on his trail. Everyone behind him sweat dropped at the comment he made.

**Later on…**

"What did you do to anger war girl?" he asked Percy and Annabeth who then went on to explain.

And about the search… let's just say it failed immensely.

Anyways, Percy told him she just came up to him and said he couldn't have been one of the two who beat the Minotaur and then went on to pick a fight with him. She was about to give him a swirly in the toilets when all of a sudden the pipes all burst and the water collided into Clarisse and knocked her outside.

Daniel listened intently but frowned a little when he heard about the water. The way Percy explained it made it sound like someone was controlling the water. He then wondered if it could have been Percy since his emotions was no doubt going wild from the fight with Clarisse that he caused it before he put it in the back of his mind.

"She is a bully," Annabeth said. "She just enjoys making people's lives hell around here," she said while Daniel shrugged.

"I thought she was alright. A little rough around the edges but friendly enough."

"That's because you seem to have her respect. She respects anyone who can fight well enough and it's very rare to come by." The way Annabeth spoke about her told Daniel that she obviously did not get on with the older girl and the two had come into conflict before in the past.

"Oh well," Daniel said. "Let's get Percy back to the Hermes cabin. I'm sure there is still much for him to see."

The group nodded before Annabeth asked, "Daniel do you think you could um-" she said motioning to her still drenched clothes to which he nodded. He did the same to Annabeth as he did to Clarisse and after a minute Annabeth was completely dry again.

"Thank you," she said smiling at him while Daniel gave her a grateful smile.

The day went on smoothly from there. As they walked back Percy repeatedly apologized to Annabeth (which started to get annoying) who simply told him to drop it. They also began discussing about whom Percy's godly parent could be. Since both Daniel and Percy knew his mom was very mortal, it could only mean his dad was his Olympian parent. Percy was still in disbelief about the fact that the gods were real but he was slowly coming around.

Then Annabeth told them about the time she and a few others from camp got the chance to go to Mount Olympus during the winter solstice. Both boys were amazed (Well, Daniel seemed interested) that she actually got to go there which she then told them that Mount Olympus was accessible to get to by going to the Empire State building. Percy shook his head in disbelief while Daniel chuckled. They were near Mount Olympus the whole time they were in New York and they did not even realize it.

Though when Percy had asked Annabeth about her parents or more particularly her dad. That didn't go over well with the girl and immediately told Percy to drop it and not to ask.

The rest of the day went pretty quickly and smoothly as the two spend most of the day in the Hermes cabin talking and Daniel introducing him to Connor and Travis who seemed to like Percy at first glance.

Then when dinner came around Luke did the same with Percy as he did with Daniel with telling him the rules and about the offerings to the gods.

Afterwards they went to the amphitheater again and the Apollo cabin once again started singing, this time singing songs that others were sure dated back into the nineties. Thankfully Daniel saw that Percy had calmed down now and was finally beginning to settle in, even if it was only slightly. He laughed during the campout and helped himself to a few marshmallows around the fire. Daniel smiled warmly as he saw his friend getting along with the others.

As the day came to an end Percy and Daniel took their spots in the Hermes cabin with Daniel back next to Connor and Travis's bunk bed while Percy was a little ways away and next to one of the windows at the front of the cabin.

From then on both Daniel and Percy went along with the day-to-day activities. On the Wednesday was Daniel's first archery lesson which he along with some of the others from the Hermes cabin took part in as well as Percy and a few from the Apollo cabin.

**Archery class**

The campers lined up in front of the targets. Thankfully there were enough targets for everyone to have one each.

Daniel and Percy took the targets next to each other as they listened to Chiron explain how a bow is used and explained how to use them properly and safely without hurting themselves in the process. Daniel already knew how to do this since, his father taught him how to use a bow. Percy though was another story…

Somehow he managed to get the bow string hooked on his necklace around his neck and then chipped the edge of the bow while trying to get it off.

When eventually he managed to get it free he took a deep breath and follow Chiron's instruction, as did Daniel. (Though he didn't need it)

"Pull the string back but don't force it back. Keep calm, keep your breathing steady and pull back gently. Aim and then take the shot."

Daniel did so and put his index finger and middle finger around the quiver of the arrow while his thumbs held the shot together. He kept his breathing light and steady and could hear the delicate sound of his heartbeat in his ears. It felt like everything else around him had gone silent and was focused solely on the target.

Percy was attempting to do the same but was struggling to focus on the target and his grip on the arrow kept loosening. Then at the same time both boys let the arrow rip through the air and hit their target.

Chiron trotted over and first looked at Percy's and winced slightly when he saw the arrow had not even hit the target and instead hit one of the trees by the forest with the arrow imbedded in the bark. A wood nymph then appeared next to the tree and began shouting out Greek curse words to Percy who had an embarrassed look on his face.

"SORRY!" he shouted but the wood nymph just glared at him before shaking her fist in the air before disappearing into the tree.

"Sorry Chiron," Percy said as he looked at the centaur as he delicately put the bow back on to the ground.

"Don't worry Percy. It's your first try and you will improve," he said trying to keep Percy in high spirits. He then turned to Daniel and looked at the target. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw the arrow was imbedded right in the center of the bulls-eye.

"Very good Daniel," he said applauding the red head, "It not often one gets a bull's eye on his first try. Not even some of the Apollo's children manage that."

"It's actually not my first time," he said surprising everyone there. "My father taught me how to use a bow proficiently," he replied to everyone's questioning gaze.

He then took out five more arrows and fired each at a different target and each of them hitting a bulls-eye.

At this everyone's jaw opened.

After everyone recovered, Chiron whistled while some of the other campers applauded. It was not every day you saw something like that and Daniel was continuing to surprise them. Percy gave Daniel thumbs up for a job well done, which he nodded back thankfully.

After that lesson word quickly spread at how great Daniel turned out to be with a bow, which gave him a lot of attention from the Apollo cabin.

A member from the Apollo cabin Lee Fletcher congratulated Daniel on his great five arrow bull's eye and told him he was welcomed to train with the Apollo cabin whenever he liked since the camp doesn't get that many prodigies in archery other than those in the Apollo cabin.

Daniel accepted out of politeness and quickly made another new friend with the son of Apollo.

After that later in the afternoon everyone was down at the beach. Since it was a warm day Chiron thought it would be a good idea to have canoe racing. Since Percy and Daniel were knew they thought they would give it a shot. Chiron mainly wanted to see I how the two boys did since they both showed different strength and weaknesses with Daniel being great with a bow while Percy not so much.

**Canoeing **

Daniel finally found his one weakness. Canoeing.

He was not terrible but he was struggling with keeping the canoe to go straight. Thankfully he was glad he was not as bad as those from the Apollo and Dionysus cabin who were just paddling around in circles.

On the shore everyone from camp were on the beach either watching the race or in the daughters of Aphrodite's case lounging on the sand sun bathing in their bikinis.

Only Silena was the only one from her cabin not wearing swim wear but did opt to wear more sun worthy clothes and was paying attention to the race and was giggling at how flustered and annoyed Daniel was getting.

"This is getting ridiculous," he grumbled. Far ahead in front was Percy who seemed to be in his element. Daniel couldn't help but noticed that anything water based Percy just seems to excel at. Whether it was swimming, diving, or now canoeing.

Percy's face was elated that he finally had something he could show everyone he was good at. While canoeing would not have been his first choice it was still a good feeling to be first at something for once like Daniel had been earlier that day.

Meanwhile as Daniel pattled coming up from behind him and passing him was Clarisse who had a victorious smirk on her face.

"Looks like canoeing is not one of your strong suits huh hunter boy," she said chucking as she splashed a bit of water at him with the oar.

Fed up Daniel threw the oar into the canoe getting a few looks from those watching on the shore.

Then he put his hand under water and the campers saw his shadow go into the water.

"I'm doings this my way," he said as he jumped in the river.

Everyone was wide eyed at what he did and continued widening their eyes when they saw the canoe disappear.

Percy who had just crossed the finished line and was being congratulated by Chiron saw Chiron's look of fear and turned around and saw that his friend went missing.

He was about to jump in and look for him until they saw an eerie shadow at the surface of the lake.

Then they saw Daniel pop out, but not without a great behemoth he was riding.

Every camper, Chiron and Mr. D who was sitting in a deck chair with diet coke in his hands, eyes widen has they saw him and the creature approach the finish line.

"What was that?" asked Percy. And the reply he got was "Leviathan".

Once finished he and Percy then walked towards the beach and Daniel had to blush slightly when he saw many of the girls from all different cabins have a predator like look on their face while some girls, like Silena, was blushing madly. It was then that he remembered he was not wearing a shirt and quickly disappeared in the shadows to put on a shirt causing a groan of disappointment from said girls.

However those that weren't fawning over his physique were left slightly put back when they saw the scars on his front and back.

There multiple slash marks and one spot looked like it was burned, but the worst was one the one that looked like a covered up hole on his stomach.

Many were left wondering how he received it and more importantly how on earth he managed to survive an injury like that. They wanted to go and ask Daniel about it but a stern look from Mr. D and Chiron told them to leave it be.

After that many of the campers had questions for Daniel but subtly he managed to get out of them by either changing the subject or giving them an answer but not the one they were looking for or that answered the question. His scar was becoming a fast topic amongst the campers, mainly the Ares cabin that had told him what a badass scar it was.

Clarisse told him also that anyone who could survive a scar like that and keep on fighting was okay in her books. The two had a spar later that night that was swords only and despite not quite being on the same level of swordsmanship as Clarisse was she had to admit for someone who never used a sword before she was slightly impressed that he managed to keep up.

Plus she knew if it was an all out fight Daniel would have the advantage.

That surprised her but she gave him a nod of respect. Clarisse despite not being overly friendly with many in camp other then Silena who Daniel still saw as having a very awkward friendship since they were the complete opposite was slightly beginning to see Daniel as a friend, though she would not admit it.

Then the next day while Percy was having a sword-fighting lesson with the Hermes cabin, Daniel passed on it since he practiced with Clarisse the day before (And he was more of a guns person) and decided to take the challenge with Silena.

**At the stables **

"So chose the Pegasus you want to race, then we'll begin," Silena said.

Daniel nodded and searched the stables for the perfect Pegasus.

He then noticed the raven black Pegasus staring at him.

Daniel gazed at the beast questioningly until he heard a voice, "_Ride me, Horseman." _

Daniel gave a startled gasp and stared at the Pegasus in surprise.

"_You are worthy to ride me horseman, I am Victory; your faithful steed," _it said in his mind again.

"…. Freaky, but I'll use you, Victory."

When they were out of the stables, Silena turned her gaze to him and adopted a surprised face.

"Is Victory actually allowing you to ride him?" She asked as Daniel nodded.

"Let's just say he was calling me," Daniel said with a sly smirk.

Silena blushed, but mounted her steed, moonshine. Unlike other people who heard the steed's name, Daniel did not laugh, as it would be like insulting His father and relatives steeds.

After about a minute both were mounted. 'Ready?" asked Silena with a challenging smile. Daniel gave an amused nod, "First one to the big house wins."

Silena gave her own nod and both took off in a flash.

They did twist and turns and all types of tricks, and all the while both Daniel and Silena were smiling and laughing.

After that the day went pretty quickly. When he went back to the Hermes cabin he met with Percy who just finished his sword lesson. He said how he fought Luke who had been named the best swordsman in the last three hundred years, which impressed Daniel and made him think he should fight David.

Then Percy told Daniel how he suddenly had this surge of energy after drinking water. This made Daniel think: This was the second time in the past few days that Percy had done something amazing with water. Plus there was also the incident back at the museum and the fact that Percy was just amazing with or in water. Daniel for now put it to the back of his mind for something to think about later.

It was now evening time in the camp and everyone had just finished their dinner at the pavilion and everyone one was once again located in the amphitheater.

As usual the Apollo kids were going to start singing but were debating about what songs they should sing this time around. Even Mr. D had decided to join them although he didn't look too happy and scowled most of the time.

Just as the Apollo kids were about to get up and start singing Clarisse voice called out.

"WAIT!" she shouted getting odd looks from everyone.

"Is everything okay Clarisse?" Chiron asked trotting next to the girl.

"It's fine but I thought maybe we could do something a little different tonight," she said getting interesting glances from everyone.

"Hm," Chiron said tapping his chin. "What did you have in mind exactly?" he asked hoping it was not anything that involved bloodshed but then saw Clarisse point over to Daniel causing the redhead to look at her in curiosity.

"Daniel you said that you're a demon slayer, right?" She said getting a nod from him. "Then you must have gone on some pretty cool mission right?" Now that caused everyone to perk up and look towards Daniel who was thinking.

"Hmm… well there was this one mission I had to go to that was at a cathedral. It made me notice something about myself that I had to improve on. Would this be okay Chiron?"

Chiron looks thoughtful for a moment before he gave the nod that it was okay. Everyone cheered as Daniel got up and decided to take a seat next to the fire giving it that more story telling effect. Every one of the campers began huddling together getting ready to hear the story. Annabeth and Grover sat next to Percy while everyone else was with their cabin. Even Mr. D glanced over. Then from the woods the nymphs and some other satyrs came over to listen to the story.

Daniel looked around seeing everyone looking at him before he took a deep breath.

"Ok, It started like this. It was my third mission with when my cousin Nyx, and I went to this cathedral that was filled with demonic energy. As soon as we were near the entrance a bunch of Duskwings started to attack us."

All of a sudden images started to flicker from the flames. Daniel recognized it was he and Nyx fighting the Duskwings but it showed them in their human form.

The campers saw Daniel but also a teen with a mask that had a huge grin on it. He looked like he was 5'11 and had, oddly, messy purple hair.

He wore a black beater and had two huge scythes on his back. And like Daniel, he had scars on his arm.

'Must be his cousin' everyone thought.

"Anyways those things were easy to deal with. But it became tougher when a pack of minions attacked us at the entrance as well. One of those things were able to leave a scar on me too," he said showing his scar on his leg. Many gasped at the sever scar it left on him.

"Anyways, Nyx and I were finally able to defeat those damnable beast and enter the cathedral. We then had to deal with low-level enemies. But as we kept going down floor by floor, the enemies became stronger and stronger. Finally we arrived at the bottom of the whole place. And found the last of the demon energy," he said as a lot of people sighed in relief after witnessing all the demons they had to deal with.

"What we met next though caught us off guard," Daniel said eerily catching everyone's attention.

Then the fire showed two humongous beasts with what seems to be huge chains on its back. It had razor sharp claws on its hand and a head to small for its body.

"What is that?' asked a camper. "Trauma. The beast was called Trauma. Both of us took on one each. It was a hellish battle. We fought nail and tooth with those damned demons. What happened next though, just made my heart stop," Daniel said as everyone noticed the solemn look he had. "Nyx was slowly tiring and defeating the beast. I had already killed mine and was leaning on the wall on support." Everyone saw how horrible he looked. His arm was twisted in a weird way, his breathing seemed shallow and his eyes were glazed over in pain. "How were you able to keep standing," asked Silena with worry evident in her eyes. "…With a will and a prayer," he said with a sigh. (**A/N: Really loved this quote from a Halo and Marvel crossover) **"Anyways, I don't know how, but the Trauma had caught a second wind and grabbed Nyx with its only good arm. The demon kept smashing and smashing him repeatedly on the ground leaving a noticeable dent before it threw Nyx through four walls." The campers gasped when they saw the act through the fire. They also noticed a lone tear falling on his eye.

"I literally believed that I thought lost my cousin that day," Daniel said. "And when I watched that happen, one thing went through my mind, 'I'm weak'. I watched the man that I considered a brother die in front of me. And I did nothing to stop it". Tears were in the falling from the campers as they heard how broken his voice sounded there. "Is… Is he still alive?" asked Annabeth who also had tears falling. At this Daniel smiled. "Yea. Like an unstoppable soldier he came back out with one side of his arm bleeding. Blood was spilt, bones were broken again, and scars were made. Yet, he was able to take it down."

When everyone saw the outcome, they flinched at how Nyx looked. He was covered in blood, clothes were shredded, both his arms looked broken and the mask he wore was shattered. Luckily it looked like none of it embedded itself in his face.

"Took two months to heal for both of us. But during that time I resolved myself to become stronger, just to protect my family and the ones I care for," Daniel said, ending the story, but also leaving out a couple of other scenes to gory to say.

When he finished, one by one the campers applauded both him and his cousin for the determination and strength it took for them just to defeat it. Even Clarisse gave an approving smile to him.

They all thanked him for sharing that story and Chiron patted him on the shoulder and thanking him for sharing that with everyone.

Daniel rejoined Percy and talked with Grover and Annabeth as the evening then continued on as everyone spoke about the story they heard.

Unknown to all, high on Mount Olympus a women was staring into a window like object that showed the camp and was staring down at Daniel with pride evident in her eyes as she smiled with care and love at him, happy with the person he had become.

**Don't forget to leave reviews!**

**And thank you to all those who have reviewed! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there people! Sorry for taking so long for posting this!**

**Anyways I don't own Darksiders or Percy Jackson. Only my Oc's!**

**Anyways The poll is up and for people who don't know where it is, it is in my main page. **

**Also if you want to look at the choices go back to Ch. 6**

**Enjoy and review... and vote! :D**

The next day after Daniel told his experiences from the cathedral mission that went over great with the entire camp, everyone began gearing up for the big event of the day. The capture the flag match.

From what Daniel and Percy understood about the game it was held every Friday and there were two teams each with their own flag and the goal was to capture the other team's flag and bring it across the border. The game would be held in the forest where anything was allowed. Any weapons, magic items, skills, everything was legal except no killing and if possible no maiming which didn't exactly help Percy's nerves.

Though when Daniel heard he was pretty excited. It had been a while since he had a good decent match and this capture the flag was just what he needed to cut loose a bit. Chiron said the capture the flag game helped give campers firsthand experience in combat and it is beneficial because it provides the demigods with real life training needed in order to survive in the world.

Right now lunch had just past and all activates had stopped since Chiron let the two separate teams begin preparing for the evening game and discuss tactics and who would do what job.

The blue team was comprised off the Athena Cabin, the Hermes cabin and the Apollo cabin. By the looks of things their team had the best archers, the brains and the sneaky tactics. That and they knew with Daniel they had an advantage since he actually had real life experience in battle. The Hermes and Apollo cabin were the two biggest cabins and therefore made up for the numbers on each team.

Then on the red team were all the other cabins, which were made up off the Aphrodite, Demeter, Hephaestus, Dionysus and the Ares cabin. With those cabins they had defiantly had the most physical fighter if the size of most of the Ares and Hephaestus cabin was anything to go by. However from what Annabeth told him about the cabins The Aphrodite cabin would mostly sit out and watch along with some of the Demeter cabin. There were only two in the Dionysus cabin and four in the Hephaestus cabin. This mainly meant that the main obstacle would be the Ares children who were led by Clarisse.

Right now Percy had left to go and talk to Grover trying to calm his nerves for the game later tonight while Annabeth and Daniel were walking in the opposite direction side by side.

"So I take it you have a plan?" Daniel asked Annabeth as they walked towards the small HQ the blue team had set up with the Athena cabin supplying maps of the area that they would be fighting in. He saw many of Annabeth's brothers and sisters huddle around maps trying to decide which was the best method of taking the red teams flag while a group from the Hermes cabin were discussing what traps they should lay for the other team.

"Of course!" she replied back with a grin on her face. "Athena always has a plan."

"Well that's reassuring," he chuckled getting a playful slap on the arm from Annabeth. The two headed into the small set up camp and walked over to Luke who was sitting by himself practicing with a small knife in his hand.

"Hey Annabeth, Daniel. You ready for later Daniel? It's yours and Percy's big debut into capture the flag," he said grinning.

"You know it. I have been wanting for something like this since I got here."

"Well I'm sure we won't disappoint. It can get pretty lively but thankfully we have not had any casualties. Well not for few years anyway," Annabeth deadpanned getting small sweat drops to appear behind Daniel and Luke's head.

Annabeth then laid out a similar map that the other Athena group was looking at and she and Luke began discussing how to go about getting to the flag. They both knew that Clarisse would no doubt be their biggest obstacle. Then they mentioned another boy they called Beckendorf who was a member of the Hephaestus cabin and apparently was the next big threat towards them due to have both the muscle and brains.

"We can't make any full proof plans until we actually start the game. We have to find a way to discover who is in which group. Who is defending and who is attacking."

Daniel gave a small smirk and summoned ten Duskwings.

"If intelligence gathering is what you need then I'm the man for the job," Daniel said surprising the two blondes.

"How can they help?" questioned Annabeth, to which Daniel replied, "I can see through their eyes and see every vantage point from them. I can also communicate to you through them. Also, they are very stealthy. After all, they are just my shadow."

Annabeth stared at him with a million things buzzing around in her head and she played scenario after scenario of tactics and plans they could use. Then her face broke out into a giant smile and began hugging Daniel to death.

'I do not want to see uncle Death this early,' he thought, afraid.

"That's perfect. There are so many things we could so with this kind of skill. The information we gather could be crucial. You're a genius!" she exclaimed.

"Luke do you know what this mean?" she said. "When the hunters come over Daniel will be our trump card. We might finally beat them!" she said with excitement getting confused looks from Daniel so she quickly explained.

"The hunters are a group of all girl warriors under the command of Artemis. They visit from time to time and when they do we always have a capture the flag match against them. The hunters have won the last fifty five times."

"Ouch…" Daniel said. Losing that many times could not have been easy and was no doubt a hit to everyone in the camps pride. "They're that good?" he asked.

"Despite us having the home advantage the hunters fight and survive in the forests. That and they know teamwork and are trained by Lady Artemis herself. They're all immortal due to being bound to Lady Artemis and therefore they fight monsters for a living and many have decades or even century's worth of experience. Like you essentially, just weaker monsters though."

Daniel whistled. Deadly was the only thing he could think off that described the hunters. The way Annabeth described them they sounded like a well-oiled machine, like Nyx, Natalie, David and himself. Plus being trained by a goddess would no doubt have its perks.

But when Daniel looked over at Luke he noticed Luke had a dark look on his face when Annabeth mentioned the hunters. No doubt Luke must have had a run in with them in the past and it did not go to well.

Whilst Annabeth began letting her siblings know about the new skill their team had Luke took Daniel to where the weapons and armor was being kept.

"This is yours," he said picking up some bronze colored armor that covered his chest and stomach but left the shoulders and arms bare.

Daniel looked it over. It was simple but effective. His was better, but still, he put it on and fastened the straps. It felt a little tight around his chest and it was slightly heavy but that didn't really bother him all that much since he wore armor like this before.

"We all have one. Chiron had both yours and Percy made since your armor is specially fitted for you and only you. Also here is your helmet," he said pointing over to one of the old Greek helmets Daniel saw at the museum with the long blue horsetail plume on top. Daniel looked at it before turning back to Luke.

"I think I'll take my chance without the helmet," he said getting a chuckle from Luke.

"Yeah you're not the only one," he said before giving Daniel a bow. "Here since Chiron said you are an expert on using bows. Hermes cabin aren't the best with bows and we don't use them much so you're welcome to use it," he said while also handing over a quiver stocked with arrows.

"…I get to use my gun right?"

"Sorry, but Chiron said no."

"…. Damn. I guess I'll use this bow then," Daniel said, a little upset about not using his gun.

"Stick with what you're best at until you can improve on the other skills" Luke said getting a nod from Daniel. "Makes sense and its smart. No point in taking chances, especially when we're up against Clarisse and the Ares cabin. There not children of the War God for nothing."

'I wonder how long they'll last against Natalie?' Daniel thought.

"You want me to get Percy so he can try his on?" Daniel asked but the blonde shook his head.

"He can try them later. I should go back with Annabeth and start thinking of plans for that little shadow thing you can do."

Daniel nodded and Luke exited and went back to the HQ tent. Daniel carefully took of the bronze colored armor and put it back on the weapons bench with the other pieces of armor for everyone else.

He walked out and headed back over to the cabins. As he made his way back he got waves and hellos from those from the other cabins, even ones that were not on his team.

"Daniel," a voice called getting his attention and smiled when he saw Katie skipping over to him once again with a basket in her hand.

He reminisced helping her one time with a bunch of Ares cabin bullies and picking strawberries.

_Flashback…_

_Daniel was minding his own business as he thought over what has happened for the past two days. "I can't believe dad did not tell me that my mother was alive… or a goddess," Daniel sighed. All of a sudden he heard yell of help. He searched around for the person and found them. It was a little girl, probably of the age of 11 being harassed by a couple of big guys who looked 14 or 15. "Give those back!" she shouted trying to reach for her basket. All they did was laugh and laugh. This was the time for him to intervene. _

"_I think she said give it back, gentleman," Daniel said appearing behind one of the big guys. _

"_What the-"_

"_Who the hell are you?" questioned the leader, Daniel guessed. "Daniel Rider," he answered. _

"_Well Rider, how bout you leave or we kick your as-" the leader was interrupted by a quick kick to the face. The big guy flew all the way to a tree, smashing into it. _

"_So who's next?"_

_**Five minutes later (Since I'm to lazy to write the fight sequence)**_

_All the bullies were on the floor with multiple bruises and cuts, unconscious. _

"_Thank you for helping me, I'm Katie," The newly named girl said. _

"_Well, it's nice to meet you Katie and your welcome."_

"_So I have to help around the fields so goodbye," Katie said waving happily. _

_Daniel just nodded and left. _

_Flashback end_

And that was how he became friends with her.

"Hello Katie. Now should you really be talking to me since we _are_ on the opposite teams?" he teased getting a bright smile from Katie.

"It's okay, I'm not playing. Not really my thing so I just watch with some of the other Demeter girls and the Aphrodite cabin."

Daniel nodded in understanding. Katie was only eleven and he didn't really want to have to fight her if it came down to it. If she was and he came across her he would made sure he was the one that fought her so that he could easily knock her out so she wouldn't have to feel any pain or get any wounds. It just was not in him to hurt kids like that, especially little girls.

"I just wanted to wish you luck. I know you will do great since you are a hunter after all. You will kick all kinds of butt!" she said causing Daniel to break out into a small smile as he ruffled her hair causing her to now have an adorable pout on her face.

"Oooooh I'll get you for that Daniel, your just lucky I have to get these over to the big house," she said shaking the basket of strawberries.

"Oh I'm sure if you didn't I would be much trouble," he said getting a nod from Katie.

She gave him a quick hug before running over to the big house. "By the way your friend Percy is at the docks," she said before leaving.

Daniel thanked her before making his way over to the docks. It only took a few minutes before he saw Percy sitting there with his legs swinging over the side with Grover sitting next to him.

"Hey there," Daniel said sitting down next to them with them saying hi back. "What are you doing over here?"

"Panicking over tonight," Percy answered with a nervous look on his face.

"You'll be fine. You're not fighting alone you know. You'll have me, Annabeth, Luke and the others all with you."

"Yeah but you don't have a giant daughter of Ares gunning after you and who wants to pound you into the ground."

"That is true…" Daniel said making Percy face palm.

"But don't worry so much. There will be so many battles going on she won't even notice you, so calm down. The more you get worked up, the worse you will do in the game. You're getting yourself worked up over nothing," he said.

Grover agreed and the two began calming Percy's nerves, which he was thankful for. Most people forgot that he was new to this. Annabeth was confident because she has experience and had been here a lot longer than Percy had. Just because Daniel was okay with everything and fitting in well, didn't mean Percy was doing it as quickly.

The three sat in silence before Percy began asking about the cabins and why so many were empty. Grover explained to him about the pact of the big three and that none of them had any kids in the last sixty years. Well almost everyone.

When Percy mentioned the Zeus cabin a sad look crossed Grover's face.

"Not quite. A few years ago everyone found that Zeus fell off the wagon and had a child with a mortal woman. She was some eighties TV star that was too good for the God of the Sky to pass up. They had a little girl who they called Thalia."

"Thalia," Daniel muttered. 'That name again! Why do I know this name!' Daniel thought in frustration.

"If I remember correctly, you mentioned her name on the bus and Luke also mentioned something about her. Is this the same person?" Daniel asked trying to get answers to his frustrations.

"Yeah it's the same Thalia. Thalia met with Luke and Annabeth and the three became close, like family close. I was assigned to get them and bring them to the camp. But we ran into problems along the way."

"Hades found out about Thalia being Zeus's daughter and was enraged. He sent the worst creature from the underworld after her. All three kindly ones and masses of hellhounds were sent out after her. They chased us all the way to the camp. Just when we thought we were safe a huge horde came out of nowhere and attacked us. Thalia told us to run and that she would fight them off on her own since it was her they were after."

"I didn't want to leave her but I had Luke and Annabeth to worry about. She fought with everything she had but eventually she was overwhelmed. Afterwards Zeus came down and found her near death and took pity on her. He turned her into the tree that's on top of Half blood Hill and it protects the magical borders."

"Thalia," Daniel whispered as he said her name and stared up at the great pine tree on top of the hill with both sorrow and amazement.

Sorrow for how the girl had to meet her untimely death since he would be about the same age as she was when she made her sacrifice, and amazement at her bravery and courage. Very few have the guts to give up their own life for others and true friendships were something Daniel valued greatly.

"She would have been a great friend to have," he said getting a grateful nod from Grover while Percy didn't say a thing and just continued to think over the story.

The three didn't stay at the docks for much longer before they moved off. Grover went into the strawberry field to help with growing strawberries with his reed pipes despite not being all that good with them while Daniel and Percy just hung out and made small talk for the rest of the day.

Soon the day became the evening and the time for the capture the flag game was near. After dinner a loud horn called out through the camp and Chiron stood at the front of the pavilion everyone telling them that the game would soon begin. Everyone stood around there tables and the plates magically disappeared.

First came the blue team flag, which had Annabeth and two of her siblings running in with a ten-foot banner. It was made of silk and was glistening gray, with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree. All in all it was a very beautiful banner.

Then came the red team flag, which was being led in by Clarisse along with two of her siblings. Their banner was the same in length except it was blood red that was painted with a bloody spear and a boar's head.

Everyone began cheering when the flags came in and many of the taunting was beginning again just like earlier in the day.

Chiron who was watching with both pride and amusement clapped his hands before the tables filled up with equipment.

In front of Daniel was the armor he had tried on earlier, the bow and arrows Luke gave him along with the dagger he got from aunt Fury. He looked them over again and nodded knowing they were good enough to use.

He strapped on his armor and strapped the quiver of arrows to his back along with his bow. He sheathed his dagger to his. He looked over to see Percy struggling to put his armor on so he helped the younger boy into them.

"Thanks," he said before his hand traced over the armor. "It's really heavy. Do we have to wear these?" he asked.

"It's either wear that or get killed Percy," Luke said appearing next to him.

"Here's your helmet," he said giving handing over a helmet with the blue horsehair plume on top.

"Great…" he said taking it from Luke's hand and putting it on. He couldn't help but feel silly wearing it. He looked at Daniel and saw he was not wearing one. "Where's yours?"

"I wear masks, not helmets," he said getting a chuckle from Luke and a dead panned look from Percy.

It was then that Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble floor drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Heroes!" he announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The teams banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed."

Daniel heard a lot of groaning and mumbling from that and noticed it was mostly the Ares cabin that said it. He also noticed that Clarisse and a few of her sibling were glaring right at Percy with smirks on their faces. He knew that was not a good sign.

He then heard Chiron mention that he would be the field medic and wished everyone good luck in the game before everyone marched off to their side of the forest. The blue team had the south side of the forest while the red team had the north side.

Percy was walking next to Annabeth no doubt asking what the plan was and saw a small scowl appear on his face. He removed away and retreated next to Luke. Daniel took this chance to appear next to Annabeth, which startled her a little.

When she saw the look in Daniel's eyes she knew something was up.

"What is it?" she asked. He looked over at Percy, which she caught on to and then motioned over to Clarisse's retreating form. She quickly put two and two together and understood what he was implying. She then groaned as if knowing something like this was bound to happen.

"She said she would get her revenge for the bathroom incident. I'm guessing now is the time." Daniel said getting a nod of agreement from Annabeth.

"We will figure it out when the game starts," she said before the two lapsed into a comfortable silence as they made their way over.

**With the Four Horseman…**

Strife gathered his brothers and sister to the meeting room in the hideout.

"Why have you called us brother?" Fury asked with a questioning gaze. "I am curious as well," Death said.

All of a sudden an image started to appear in the middle of the room. It started to clear to show, Daniel in the armor he is currently wearing staring off in the distance.

"…So is it time for your son to know his mother?" War asked to which Strife nodded. "It is also the time to reveal to everyone who his father is as well." Strife said surprising the three.

"You know those gods won't be happy with one of their own having a child with a Horseman. Especially that man, Zeuz," Death said, a glimpse of worry evident in his eyes.

"Yes, I know they will not be happy, but… I love her. That is why we had a child. Besides I can take him on."

War, Fury, and Death smiled, seeing as their ever-sarcastic brother finally found love.

**Mount Olympus…**

On top of the mountain sat a woman with beautiful flowing brunette hair, hidden under a veil.

She was currently wearing a simple white Greek dress that stopped just above her knees and wore reddish-brown sandals with symbols of a hearth on them.

Today was finally the day, the day she will tell her brothers, sisters, nieces, and nephews of her child.

She then saw a letter appear next to her. She opened the letter and smiled warmly when she saw what was written.

_Are you ready to claim him, my love?_

"Yes," she said softly, watching her son, ready to go into a fight.

**Back at camp**

Daniel stood with Annabeth and Luke as the horn signaling for the game to begin sounded out through the forest. Daniel had learnt that Percy had been given patrol duty over at one of the creeks. Annabeth figured since Clarisse was going after him, if he was out of the way it would draw her away from the main fighting.

While Daniel agreed he didn't like the thought of Percy having to fight Clarisse and some of her siblings alone so he told Annabeth That he would stay with Percy hidden in the trees.

As soon as the horn went off Annabeth gave Daniel the nod. He nodded back before he summoned fifteen Duskwings, which were now standing in front of him.

"You guys know what to do," he said to the shadow demons that all gave him a screech before they leapt up into the tree's and flew off. "Now we wait," he said as everyone behind him began to get ready.

**Mount Olympus**

While Daniel did that many of the gods that were watching were in disbelief at what he just did. But one Olympian god was thinking if he was one of _their _children. And if so, how? And which child does he belong to.

**Camp half-blood**

Back with the blue team they patiently waited for Daniel to receive the information while a few were beginning to get angsty.

Annabeth who was stood next to Daniel tapped him on the shoulder.

"Daniel how much"-

"Got it," he said and immediately everyone began paying attention to what he said.

"Okay there are four different groups. One group is going down the left side of the forest in a group of twelve. They're being led by that big Hephaestus camper," he said making everyone realized that was Beckendorf leading them since he was the biggest of the Hephaestus kids.

"Another team of the same amount is going to come from the right side. It looks like they're going to try and sandwich us in when they get to the flag. "

"The third is what we suspected," he said glancing towards Annabeth. "Clarisse and four of her sibling from the Ares cabin have gone straight on to search for Percy."

"Other then that the rest appear to be guarding the flag," he said while everyone else was beaming at him.

"Daniel this is fantastic! Thank the gods your on our team," Annabeth said giving him a quick grateful hug before she began formulating plans and separating people into groups to combat the opposing groups.

One group that was going to be led by Annabeth's brother Malcolm would go against Beckendorf and his group to the left of the forest. Connor and Travis would lead another group against the group from the right while Annabeth and Luke would lead a battalion against the forces around the flag.

Daniel would go and watch over Percy and help him when needed while the rest guarded their flag.

"All right everyone good luck" Annabeth said before everyone split up while Daniel dashed into the forest and went to where Percy was located. He climbed into the trees and headed over to Percy's location, which thankfully was not that far. It was just on the boundary between the blue team's territory and the red teams at a small creak.

Daniel arrived after a few minutes and saw Percy standing there with his sword and shield. The shield looked far too big for Percy and the helmet with the giant blue horsehair plume just looked ridiculous in his eyes but he kept quiet.

He would watch over Percy from the shadows in the trees and step in when necessary.

He wanted Percy to learn to fight his own battles and Daniel not have to come in and save him. Daniel knew he was not always going to be there to save him and when that time came Percy would have to rely on his own strength to survive.

While Daniel watched over Percy he made a Duskwings and sent them out to see how the other groups were doing. He could hear the sounds of metal clashing and shouts and taunts being thrown around.

When he used his ability to see through the Duskwing's eyes he saw that Annabeth brother and his squad had ambushed Beckendorf's group and while they managed to take down his group easily enough, Beckendorf was putting up a resilient fight.

Connor and Travis and their group were still engaged with theirs but were gaining the advantage quick. Annabeth and her group with Luke's were about to surprise attack and get the flag but he could not quite find Clarisse and her small group.

As the memories ended he was brought out his musings when he heard twigs being snapped from the thick bushes coming from the left of Percy. Percy also seemed to hear it since his head cocked over to the side. Then what sounded like a growl ripped through the air before Daniel heard big footsteps heading away from the creek.

Both Percy and Daniel wanted to go and see what was making those noises before five figures suddenly jumped out wearing red shirts and helmets with red horsehair plumes on top. Both Daniel and Percy immediately recognized it was Clarisse who was at the front wielding a long spear.

"Cream the punk!" Clarisse yelled as she and her siblings charged in but as soon as they got close, Daniel dropped out of the tree and stood side by side with Percy who jumped a little when he appeared.

"Where did you come from, Daniel?" Percy asked greatly thankful that his friend was here with him.

"The trees. I was making sure you were okay and when I saw war girl and her siblings turn up I thought you could use some help. This makes it a little more fair don't you think," he said unsheathing the dagger from its sheaths.

"Out of the way hunter boy. This is between us and him," she said pointing her spear at them with the spear tip crackling with lightning.

"I apologize war girl, I can't let you hurt Percy," he said causing Clarisse to growl a little.

"Fine then. You four take him. Prissy is mine," she said but frowned when she saw them hesitate, fighting Daniel had not exactly been on the to do list. "STOP BEING COWARDS AND GET HIM!" she shouted as the four boys charged Daniel.

"Bring it," he said as jumped back making room to fight as Clarisse immediately went after Percy.

The group of Ares sibling charged and one brought his sword up to Daniel's head. He ducked the swing and kicked him in the stomach sending him stumbling back. While a second thrust his sword towards him but Daniel managed to stop it with his dagger.

He twisted the sword around in the Ares boy's hand where it eventually fell out of his hand and Daniel then punched him in the stomach before kicking him to the other side of the creek.

The first Ares boy recovered from the punch to the gut and when to attack Daniel again from behind but Daniel twisted around and whacked him on his head with the hilt of his dagger, knocking the boy out.

He looked over to see how Percy was doing and saw he was now standing in the creek with a few scratching on his face and a big cut on the top of his right arm that had blood flowing freely down it.

He was brought of his musing when the remaining two Ares kids attacked him and swung their swords at him which got deflected by with the dagger and the sword he picked up. He managed to equal them in strength thanks to the rigorous training he had with his father.

He pushed one away causing him to stumble while he kicked the other one away. When the two stood next to each other he quickly put his dagger away and threw the sword away as well. He then got his bow out.

Within seconds he shot four arrows towards the boys with two arrows each piercing through the fabric of their clothes and pinning them to the tree behind them. When they tried to get out Daniel summoned a minion and it started to growl at the boys.

"If you knows what's good for you, you won't try and move," he said giving both boys a cold glare and the minion to growl even louder, which immediately caused the two to go pale and shut while nodding in acceptance knowing they were beaten.

Daniel took a deep breath. The four Ares kids had been easy enough to beat since they just rushed him and didn't think things through.

"You idiot! You corpse-breath worm!" Clarisse suddenly shouted getting Daniel's attention. He was surprised to see Clarisse now holding a broken spear with a look of pure rage on her face. 'That must be her favorite,' he guessed seeing her reaction.

As she went to attack Percy again Percy dodged the punch she threw before whacking her in the face with the blunt end of his sword. Clarisse went down like a sack of potatoes as she landed on her butt next to the creek.

As the small battle died down shrieks and shouts could be heard and when they looked over Daniel and Percy grinned when they saw Luke with the Ares flag with about a dozen blue team soldiers around him to fend off any red team soldiers.

"NO!" Clarisse shouted but it was too late. Luke had managed to arrive in the blue team's territory signaling the blue team had won. The banner then changed from the red Ares cabin flag into a silver flag with a caduceus symbol on it.

The moment it did all the campers around him cheered and picked Luke up on their shoulders.

Chiron then wandered over and blew the horn. "BLUE TEAM WINS" he declared getting another round of cheers while the red team all groaned.

"That was some pretty good fighting boys," a voice said form behind. When Percy and Daniel looked over they saw Annabeth shimmer into existence as she took of a New York Yankees hat.

Daniel looked on impressed. "Invisibility hat. Handy to have in battle," he said getting a nod and a smile from Annabeth.

"You put me here because you knew Clarisse would come after me, while you sent Luke to get the flag. You had it all figured out didn't you?" Percy said while Annabeth shrugged. Daniel felt a little bad for helping but he did watch over him and make sure he was okay which he was in the end.

Annabeth shrugged. "I told you. Athena always, always has a plan."

"A plan to get me pulverized."

"I came as fast as I could but I knew Daniel was here and let's face it with him with you your going to be fine."

Percy knew that was true but it didn't make him feel any better.

"How did you do that?" Annabeth said walking up to Percy and examining the cut on his arm.

"Clarisse's spear got me."

Daniel walked over and understood why Annabeth looked so surprised. It was because the fresh cut had already begun to heal. There was now just a white scratch. The two watched as the white scratch eventually faded into nothing.

"Whoa…" was Daniel and Percy's first thought but only Daniel expanded on them. "That's similar to me collecting the green demon souls," he thought.

"Step out of the water," Annabeth demanded to Percy. While Percy looked at her in confusion she grabbed his arm and dragged him out. When she did Percy slumped to the ground but was caught by Annabeth and Daniel.

"Oh, Styx," she cursed. "This is not good. I assumed it would be Zeus..."

Both looked at her in confusion before a light began to shine temporarily blinding everyone. It drew everyone else towards them including those who were only watching and they watched the light above Percy. The light was bluish green and then took the form of a three tipped spear. A trident.

When it did many gasped when they saw it.

Even Daniel knew what that symbol was but it was Chiron who voiced it. "It has been determined."

"My father," Percy said getting a nod from Chiron.

"Poseidon," Chiron said. "Earth shaker, Storm bringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

Many began to kneel to Percy and Daniel figured he should do the same. However just as he was about to he heard twigs being broken. The direction was where he heard it before from the bushes on the edge of the creek. He sniffed the air and could smell small traces of death, embers and dog. Not a good combination.

He stood up and looked over towards the bushes and could hear rapid footsteps getting closer.

Many saw him stand up and wonder what he was doing. "Daniel what are you"-

Annabeth stopped speaking when Daniel pulled out **Pride **from under his armor and into his hand that quickly got everyone's attention.

"Daniel why are you"- Chiron was about to talk before a growl ripped through the silent air causing everyone to tense and look over to where Daniel was looking.

Then out of the bushes surprising everyone jumped out what looked like a giant dog that was easily the size of a car and had eyes that looked like pools of lava and fangs easily the size of a dagger. Many panicked while others got out their weapons including Chiron.

"A hell hound!" someone shouted as the dog lumbered forward towards them. However Daniel noticed that its eyes were locked onto Percy and knew he had to step in now.

It launched towards Percy but just before it got close enough Daniel appeared in front of it and shot a round of bullets into the hellhound.

When everyone looked over they saw half the hellhound's face had pretty much been blasted off from the attack and was thrashing around wildly in as its face slowly began to heal since monsters could only be defeated by celestial bronze. However none-the-less the bullets to the face had to hurt like hell.

Deciding to put the creature out of its misery Daniel pulled off his bow from his back and put two arrows on it. Then as quickly as possible he shot two arrows towards the hellhound and hit the beast in the throat and in the chest. The hellhound stopped moving immediately before it's whole body began to sink into the floor before nothing but one of its large fangs was left.

Daniel took a deep breath and turned back around to see the gob smacked looks of the campers. "What?" he asked raising his eyebrows at them.

"That was amazing," he heard as so many looked at him in amazement at how quickly he managed to defeat the hellhound and all being awestruck at the move he just performed. Everyone wanted to ask questions and wanted to swarm him before a bright light appeared above Daniel's head just like it did Percy.

"Am I being claimed?" He thought as he realized he could finally find out who his mother was.

"HE'S BEING CLAIMED ASWEL!" Annabeth shouted as she looked on in excitement as did everyone else so they could finally see whom Daniel's godly parent was since it had been a topic of many conversations through the camp. Especially with the girls since many were hoping they were not related since many were developing crushes for Daniel.

Daniel looked at everyone faces as they stared at the light, which slowly began to form into a symbol. When they did however Daniel saw their faces change from amazement, to shock and then to disbelief. He saw all their eyes go as wide as possible including Chiron's that even dropped his bow from disbelief.

He looked up and his eyes widened. The symbol that had formed above him was giving off red sparks and slowly turned into a hearth.

"There has to be some kind of mistake," Clarisse said voicing everyone's thoughts.

The entire camp was now there and they just murmured that what they were seeing was not possible. That there must have been some kind of mix up but everyone knew there was never a mix up.

"It can't be," Annabeth said in a whisper as she stared at Daniel with disbelief written all over her face. "He can't be hers. She couldn't."

"She has," Chiron said finally speaking up when no one else would.

"But her oath," she said before being startled by Mr. D appearing.

Mr D who had been watching from the big house appeared next to him with sheer amazement on his face. "I never imagined I would live to see this."

Everyone began to mimic the actions as Chiron voice out "Hail Daniel Rider, son of"-

But before he could finish another light went off getting everyone's attention again.

This time the symbol flickered in a bright light before becoming a sword that seemed to be surrounded by circles.

"It can't be," Chiron and Mr. D said together.

"Whose symbol is that?" Annabeth asked as she turned to Daniel, but saw that he had a look of surprise at seeing the symbol.

"Daniel, who is your father," Mr. D asked ominously attracting everyone's attention.

Daniel was about to lie until he heard his father's voice. _Tell them_ he heard.

"…Strife," he replied confusing everyone there except Mr. D and Chiron.

"What does this mean?" Annabeth asked looking towards Mr. D and Chiron who began to bow again towards Daniel while Mr. D just continued to stare at the two symbols.

"He was strong before but now he could quite possibly stronger than the big three," Mr. D thought as began imagining what the reactions of his fellow gods would be.

Many followed Chiron's example and bowed once again but still confused as to the second symbol. Chiron's voice then boomed out across the area breaking the silence as he said the words he never in all his years alive imagined he would ever be saying.

"Hail Daniel Rider, Son of Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth and Son of Strife, a horseman of the Apocalypse and keeper of the balance of Earth."

**Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, Everyone! Prepare for a short chapter.**

**Crowd: Boo**

**Yea I know, anyways I do not own Darksiders or Percy Jackson, just my OC's **

**Well, enjoy!**

"Wait Daniel said his father's name is Strife and by the sight of the symbol he is considered a god. So does that mean…" Annabeth said figuring it out.

"If you mean Daniel is not a demi-god but a true blooded god? Then yes," Mr. D said surprising every one there.

"So wait him being a demon slayer was a lie?" Clarisse asked glaring at Daniel for lying to them.

"No it's true, he is a demon slayer," Chiron said, "But his… family also slays dark angels and rebellious gods."

Now everyone was staring at Daniel wide eye.

"Umm, guys? I think you are also leaving out the fact that his father can cause the apocalypse," Luke said making everyone's eyes widen even more at that _little_ fact.

**Mount Olympus**

Zeus was outraged at the fact that one of his people went and had a child with their number one enemies!

Hera was following to calm him down, but he would not. He dashed out of his temple to search for Hestia.

As soon as he arrived he saw Hermes, Ares with Aphrodite next to him with a mischievous glint in her eyes, Artemis with her hunters, Apollo, Demeter, and oddly enough Hade's shadow there as well.

And in the middle of the group was Hestia with a calm look in her eyes.

"I didn't know you had a lover Hestia!" squealed Aphrodite as she kept trying to get details as how she had a horseman as a lover.

"Do you know if you can lead me to his brother War? I would like to see who is the stronger of the gods of war," Ares questioned with a bloodthirsty smile.

"This is most surprising. I never would have guessed you would have a child," Artemis said with a suspicious look and also her hunters agreeing with her.

It also seemed that Artemis was angry about something.

"I feel a haiku coming!" Apollo said and was about to say one before Artemis slapped his mouth shut.

"I'm curious as to why my sister had a child with one of _them_," Zeus said with a threating tone.

Hestia glared at him and said, "Is it wrong for me to love one someone, even if it's _your_ enemy? While most of you had people to revere and remember you. You had people who loved you. Now finally I have someone who does all that and you try to get in the way!' Hestia almost shouted, surprising everyone there.

Zeus sighed and said, "They are very dangerous! They can kill one of us with a swish of their weapons! I'm just trying to protect you."

"I believe the lady doesn't need any protection, Thunder Ass," insulted someone behind them.

Everyone turned their gazes to the offending voice and saw Strife, the white horseman, standing there in all of his deadly glory. **(A/N: When I typed this I laughed at how weird I sounded it XD)**

"STRIFE!" Hestia shouted in happiness as she ran towards him and hugging him.

"Hey there, Love."

"**YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR DOMAIN**?!" bellowed Zeus as he glared at the Horseman.

"I'm here to see my wife, _Zeusy_," Strife said teasingly.

Zeus did not take kind to that and said threateningly, "Leave at once, your kind is not welcome here."

"Zeus!" exclaimed Hestia. But instead of leaving Strife put his hands over his heart and said, "Oh Zeus, How your words wound me!"

"Dear, calm down," soothed Zeus' wife.

"No! Until this _Horseman _leaves."

"Don't you want to know how we met and fell in love?" Strife asked.

"Yes!" squealed Aphrodite. Strife also noticed nods from the others though Artemis was glowering at him.

"See…"

Zeus glared at him for a moment before nodding reluctantly. "This does not mean my hatred for you Horseman is quelled."

"I know. Doesn't matter to me though, because I only care about Hestia," Strife said, to which Hestia smiled lovingly at him.

"Now everyone how bout we take a seat? Eh?" Strife asked as everyone summoned a chair or couch.

As everyone was seated, Hestia began, "Alright, it all started when I decided to visit the mortal realm. I was on a trip, as you would call it, to see all the amazing things the humans have made. As I arrived at the Statue of Liberty, the final destination to my trip, many demons came and started to attack me! As you know, I'm not much of a fighter, so I was almost killed until my husband, Strife came to me and helped destroy all those demons."

"Unfortunately, I broke my leg while trying to defend myself. Strife, seeing my dilemma, brought me to the home of the four Horsemen. There, he took care of me, and made sure if I was all right. Even after my wounds were healed, he kept me, making sure I stayed healthy and strong. I also got to meet the other three, who were good company to have. And through out the days I stayed there, I fell in love with Strife. But I was afraid he would reject me because of my Olympian status. Yet he did not care at all and told me that he also loved me. And through that love I bared a child for him for nine months."

"Wait! You kept the child in your womb for nine months. Like a mortal woman?" Asked Hera, who was surprised at Hestia for bearing a child for that long.

"Yes I did. I wanted to connect to the child and know how much I loved him. But because of Zeus' _rule_ I had to leave my child when he was born," Hestia said sadly as she glared at Zeus.

"Luckily, I could trust my son to my husband, knowing that I was a Greek God but also him being a Horseman, he could protect him," Hestia said as she gazed at her husband warmly.

"When did he ask you to marry him?" Demeter asked; as she tried to persuade Strife to eat some cereal…and Strife trying to kindly deny it…Emphasis on _trying_. "Help. Me!" Strife used sign language to his wife. Hestia just chuckled and mouthed 'Nope!'

Strife sighed and finally relented at eating the cereal, to Demeter's joy.

Strangely enough he could eat it without lifting his mask.

"He asked me to marry him when he learned that I had a child," responded Hestia, as she drew closer to Strife.

Some of the goddess awed at the sight.

"Um I apologize for interrupting but the Images are still showing but this seems interesting," interrupted Poseidon as he pointed to the Images being shown.

It showed Daniel somehow glaring at them through it.

"I believe that my son knows that I am watching and is slowly preparing my death," answered Strife. At this he received raised eyes from all the people present.

"My son doesn't like to be left out of the loop," Strife answered again, receiving understanding nods, and chuckles (or was it giggles?) from Apollo and Hermes.

"If that is all you have to say, then leave and never come back," threatened Zeus as Hestia glared at him.

"Oh I'll leave," receiving a sad yet angry look from Hestia and a Pissed of look from Artemis. "But I'll be back. You won't and can't separate me from my wife, Thunder Ass."

Zeus eyes brightened and looked ready to kill him, until a hand stopped him.

It was Poseidon.

"No need for violence, brother."

"But this _**HORSEMAN**_dares challenge me!" Zeus roared as the sky rumbled.

"I've taken scarier things then you, _Gods of Gods_," Strife mocked.

"_**YOU!" **_

"Whoops. Looked like I pissed him off. Well good-bye everyone. Hestia," Strife said as he leaned close to his wife and kissed her, halfway taking off his mask.

This caused many reactions between the gods and goddess.

Strife quickly teleported before Zeus could strangle him. After Strife left, Zeus said, "You are forbidden from seeing him again."

"Don't forget who is the eldest, Zeus," Hestia said before returning to her temple.

One by one the God's left.

Finally, Zeus was the only one left and muttered to himself, "I will prove who is stronger _Horseman_."

The king god left in a flash of lighting.

**Yea I know, Its to short, but I really tried my hardest on this chapter, but sadly this is all that came out. D: **

**I'm so sorry….**

**Well anyways leave a review, be it a bad or good one, and don't forget to vote! **


End file.
